Dancing With Dragons
by smp06185
Summary: Dean Winchester is on his way to the Annual Senior Camping Trip...and he really doesn't want to be there. He just wants to keep to himself and be left alone...but what happens when he finds something very special in the woods? NerdShy!Dean, creature fic, slow build of Destiel. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, new story time!

Please let me know what you think!

This is such a huge mix of inspiration from tumblr and all the things I love supernatural wise. Between the dragon AU's and a post I read about creatures getting jobs specific to their abilities...it kinda is going everywhere lol.

* * *

Dean fidgeted nervously as his classmates chattered around him with excitement. It was the annual Senior camping trip and even though he should be excited, he had begged his mother to just stay home. But of course, being the oldest son of the most notorious hunter in the country...he had to go. The Winchester's were from a very long line of hunters and scholar's, also known as the Men of Letters. His family had taken part and were one of the reasons why creatures were able to coexist with humans.

It was hard to believe, and it was all covered in their history books, that before it was chaos. No order...just useless slaughter. Dean couldn't remember (he was horrible at history) what caused the sudden change but he did know his family had something to do with it. The hunters, Men of Letters and the human police force worked together and created their version of "utopia". Creatures could live without fear of constantly fighting for their lives and humans, no longer had to fear them.

Bad things still happened but there was a justice system for each. Hunters were in charge of the creatures and Humans took care of their own. His mother Mary came from generations of hunters and witches, while his father John was a Man of Letters. Sam, his little brother was destined to follow in their father's footsteps.

Then there was Dean. He took after the magical side of his mother...but nothing else. He did ok in school but was constantly picked on for being the only witch his age without a familiar. It was embarrassing but Mary kept his hopes up...her own familiar, an orange tabby named Anna, tried to keep him positive as well.

Which was why he'd been pressured into going on this trip. Anna had just moved to their town her senior year in high school and tried to keep to herself. But the moment Mary caught her eyes, they were instantly bonded. Dean loved the idea of it...but there was still a nagging in his chest telling him that it wouldn't ever happen.

It wouldn't necessarily be a horrible thing...he would just be constantnly teased for the rest of his life and his magic would never fully develop, just kinda freeze where it was when he turned 18.

All he wanted was for one summer to not be teased or bullied...but his mother was adament.

"Baby, just go...you'll have fun I promise," Mary said, the cloth in her hand wiping down the barrell of her favorite gun. Dean slumped his shoulders and tried once again to give her the famous Winchester puppy dog eyes...

"Don't even try it, go pack mister," she ordered with a little smile.

So here he was, waiting around by himself as his classmates found their friends...making way too much noise. He really had tried to connect with others of his kind...but the other witches just mocked him, calling him useless and weak. They didn't have any clue though...just how good his magic really was. Unlike them, he never showed it off and he knew that if he did...and never found a familiar, it would just turn and bite him in the ass.

He glanced around at his classmates before pulling his book closer to his chest, gently pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hey Winchester, where's your familiar? Oh wait...I forgot...no one wants you," Lilith giggled darkly as she sauntered past. A huge black shaggy dog was right on her heels...Alistair, her familiar. Dean glared at her, his stomach roiling with jealousy as they walked by. Her cronies Ruby and Tammi giggled behind her, hurrying to keep up.

"Alright everyone, on the bus!" One of their teachers called out. Dean grabbed up his messenger bag and climbed onto his assigned bus, sitting down in the front. A tall and very thin boy plopped down in the seat across from him, his hand raising in a small wave.

"I'm Garth," he said. Dean chewed on his lip and lowered his book with a little sigh.

"Dean..."

"Oh man, you're a Winchester aren't you? I've heard so much about your family!" he beamed, his eyes flashing for a brief second. Dean slightly flinched but just continued to smile.

"Hey Ash! Look who I found?" Garth said pointing at Dean with one hand while giving a kid a high five with the other. Dean glanced up and tried to not laugh...the guy was sporting an honest to god Mullet...

"Whoa...a Winchester.. wow...they're so rare!" Ash laughed rolling his eyes, his arm reaching out to punch Garth.

"I swear, he's been living under a rock or something," Ash grumbled shoving Garth over to sit down next to him. Dean huffed a little laugh, his cheeks burning.

"Sorry… my parents thought it would be cool to homeschool me until this year…" Garth said, the red in his face rivaled Dean's own.

"So my friend...what flavor did you end up being?" Ash asked. Several kids shuffled past them, a few of the "jocks" laughing as they brushed by. Dean sunk further down in his seat, hugging his bag tightly to his chest.

"Um...flavor?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, like he's wolf boy, I'm a bad ass...what are you?" Ash asked. Dean opened his mouth but closed it, his voice lodging in his throat. No one ever took the time to talk to him...no one ever tried to be his friend. These two seemed...different from the others and he craved to have someone other than his family to talk too...but what if they thought him worthless? Just like everyone else in his grade?

"He's a sorry pathetic excuse for a witch...probably couldn't summon the wind if he tried," Lilith cackled as she walked by them. Dean swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat, turning his face towards the window. Well, that took care of that… Dean closed his eyes and sighed, jumping when the seat dipped next to him.

"Hey, ignore her. Are you really a witch?" Garth asked. Dean glanced at him, a small smile finding it's way on his face as he nodded.

"That's freaking awesome man! I haven't been able to meet to many of you guys...with the exception of them," Garth jerked a thumb towards the back of the bus. Lilith sat with her followers Ruby and Tammi, several of the football players were also with them, laughing loudly. Alistair was in his human form, sitting on the top of the seat. He caught Dean looking and grinned, a sinister look crossing over his face. Dean quickly turned forward and wiped at his face nervously.

"Yeah...I'm nothing like them," Dean said softly.

"Good, I'm glad we're friends...and Ash too," Garth chuckled. Dean opened his mouth to respond when a blonde haired girl came bounding over to them, slipping down next to Ash.

"Hey losers...jeez...we gonna leave or what!" she called out with a roll of her eyes. Dean stared at her….he'd seen her before...she was a hunter, well, one in training.

"Chill sister…Jo, meet our new friend Dean….Dean this is my annoying step sister Jo," Ash mumbled, his fingers fumbling with some sort of contraption. The girl punched him in the shoulder before turning towards them.

"I know who he is jackass...anyone who's a hunter and worth their salt knows. Hi Dean," Jo said, her tone turning sweet when she looked at him. He laughed and nodded, waving a little at her. He'd known Jo for a few years, her mom and his parents were close. When they were younger she would try and get him out of his shell but he always just hid in his room, or his tree house.

Eventually, she stopped trying. He didn't even know Ellen had gotten married, or that Jo got a new brother.

"Ok, is that everyone?" The bus driver called out. Their chaperone looked over their clipboard and began counting, her lips pursed and shook her head.

"Anyone know where…"

"We're here! Sorry, so sorry!" a girl with a mass of red hair crashed into the bus, an asian boy close behind her. Their chaperone gave them a stern look before laughing, gently pushing them towards the seat in front of Dean and Garth.

"About damn time you two…thought i'd have to put up with these assholes by myself," Jo grumbled.

"Hey!" Garth exclaimed. Jo bit her lip and laughed, holding her hands up in apology.

"No offense, I meant them," she said jerking her thumb towards the back. Dean nodded in agreement but stayed silent. He caught the eyes of the Asian boy who blushed and spun back around, his head ducking down in the seat.

"Sorry Jo...Tran here thought he could skip out on the festivities!" the red head snickered. She sat up on her knees and turned towards him, her face a little too close.

"Hmmm...who are you?" she asked.

"I'm D-Dean," he stammered, pushing his glasses up again. The screws were always getting loose….a small hand reached out and barely grazed at the frames, instantly forming perfectly to his face. He gasped and looked up into the asian boy's face, a little smile on his lips as he disappeared again.

"That's Kevin...he's a bit shy...kinda like you," Charlie grinned. Dean's eyes widened, his fingers scrambling to take off his glasses.

"Is he…"

"A witch? No, more like a tinker gnome," Charlie giggled, her hand reaching out to probably ruffle Kevin's hair. He heard a muffled grumble and he couldn't help smiling. He glanced back out the window and felt his smile widen...maybe this trip would be a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the fave and follows...I'm really liking this story so far!_

I do not know Latin...just a little fyi lmao.

* * *

"Oooh smell that sweet fresh air!" Charlie laughed jumping out of the bus. Dean laughed as he followed them, staying close to Kevin. At some point in the trip, Charlie ended up sitting next to Garth and Dean next to Kevin. The kid was super quiet but Dean didn't care, it was nice being around someone like himself. They even had their own little laughing fit when Dean showed him his Darth Vader Lego key chain and Kevin made it dance.

"Alright everyone, I have the list of which cabin is yours and who you'll be sharing with. Settle in then meet up at the campfire in about an hour!" their chaperone called out. Dean swallowed hard, his fingers clinging to the strap of his messenger bag a little too hard. As they started to move forward he began to pray...if he got stuck with one of the football players he was doomed. He recognized his twitchy English teacher Chuck Shurley and he calmed if only just a breath. Chuck smiled at him and beckoned him forward.

"Don't worry Dean...you're with Ash and Garth," Chuck said softly, giving him a wink. Dean swallowed hard and gave him the most grateful smile he could muster. He hurried over back to the bus to grab his duffel bag. He was shoved to the side a little by Alistair who growled menacingly at him. Dean jerked away only to jump when another growl, a deeper one came from behind him. He turned to see Garth glaring at the familiar, his eyes shifting to a dark burnt yellow.

"Seems like you got a new watch dog Winchester...too bad he'll just get tired of you too," Alistair snickered before snatching up both his and Lilith's bag. Dean felt his face fall; he couldn't look up at Garth as he hurried off towards the cabins. Did they really have to keep reminding him that his best friend Victor abandoned him the second they got into high school?

"Hey! Dean, wait up!" Garth called out running to catch up to him. Dean sighed heavily and stopped in his tracks, turning to face Garth with a grim smile.

"Thanks...for...doing what you did...you didn't have too," Dean stammered. Garth shrugged with an easy smile.

"He was being a jerk...and yeah he maybe a little intimidating in his human form but I can trump his ass in my wolf's skin," Garth grinned. Dean barked out a laugh and felt a real smile form on his lips as he nodded. The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder towards their cabin which was thankfully, closer to the end of the row. Ash was already there, some weird techno music blaring out through the door. Dean grimaced and poked his head in.

"Hey! About time...I called top bunk," Ash laughed pointing. Dean shook his head and decided to just take the bottom bunk...Garth taking the single bed across from them. He took out the box from the top of his bag and hugged it close to his chest before setting it down on an empty space of floor. The two boys stared at him quietly but before he could open it, their door opened.

"What the hell? You get to room with them and I get skank of all skanks as mine?" Jo grumbled, making her way into the room to fall down on one of their chairs.

"Oh damn...Lilith? Eech, sorry sis, that's brutal," Ash snorted, kicking her feet as he passed to climb up onto his bed. Jo rolled her eyes but stopped when she noticed the box.

"What's that?" she asked eying Dean with a smile.

"Nothing..."

"Mmmhmm...open it," she said.

"It's a box...wait...does it really open?" Garth asked with a raised brow.

"Of course it does dumbass...he's a witch...do the math. They have all kinds of nifty things," Jo said rolling her eyes. Garth humphed at her before sinking down onto his bed.

"_Aperio_," Dean said with a clear voice, his left hand hovering over the box. For a split second he panicked when it didn't do anything but it suddenly jumped and spun around to unravel itself. In a blink it became his altar. Made of dark cherry wood that housed everything he would ever need.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Garth exclaimed stepping up to it. Before Dean could warn him, he reached out to touch one of his books and got zapped.

"Sorry...no one can touch it but me...unless I give you permission," Dean laughed. Garth didn't even look upset that he got zapped...just even more fascinated. He had begged and pleaded with his dad to teach him this spell...if he was going to be forced into camping again against his will (the last time had been horrible) then he was going to take his altar. It was the one thing that made him feel good...worthy of his namesake.

"This...wow...man...sometimes I really wish I was a witch," Garth laughed, his fingers going through his hair. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Charlie burst through the door, her eyes wide and face red.

"Oh my fuck...he's here! I can't believe he's actually here!" She hissed, hands covering her face. Dean stared at her and then at Garth who had the same confused expression.

"Who?" Garth asked. Charlie stared at him and then laughed nervously.

"Oh man...I keep forgetting you're sheltered! But Dean...come on...you have to know who I'm talking about!" she pleaded. Dean shrugged with a laugh. There were so many different types of creatures in their class this year...it was hard to even guess who she was even talking about. Well...there was one...the guy was a legend and his kind were so rare...there was maybe one or two every century. From what Dean heard, he went to school for one week before dropping out and that had been before Dean was even born. Being confined in a building had been too difficult for him but now he sometimes acted as a guide whenever the school went on outings or camping trips.

"You don't mean..." Dean asked slowly as her eyes got bigger. Dean couldn't help gasping, pushing past them to get outside. He'd heard so much about him and his kind...even caught a glimpse of one of them years ago when he was a kid. His kind didn't age...well they did but insanely slow. They were beautiful and menacing and down right scary when they needed to be...but they were also incredibly gentle. They loved nature and never ventured close to the cities unless they were called in by hunters to solve a case. He had been the only one to attempt in "human schooling".

Dean glanced around, there were so many kids standing around he didn't see him right away. His heart started to beat furiously in his chest when he caught them. Huge midnight black raven wings, stretching out way above their heads.

"What...who the hell is that?" Garth asked in a hushed whisper.

"He's a Morning Star..." Dean whispered back, scurrying up a small hill to get a better look. The creature standing in the middle of a formed circle had a little grin on his face, his long blond hair floating just past his shoulders. Intense gray eyes found his and Dean felt his entire face blush. Morning Stars were the closest things that resembled angels...but they were earth bound. There was a myth that they were productions of "fallen" angels. With wings so black they glistened and shined with hints of silver. Many humans called them demons or even devils; with hooved feet, claws and horns on their heads that only got bigger as they got older . Dean could understand why, though he never believed it. He'd met demons before...and none of them could be as gentle or loving as a Morning Star.

"My name is Lucas...but may call me Luc if you wish. I'll be your guide while you are here in my woods..." he called out. His voice was rich and smooth, leaving chills down Dean's skin.

"Wow...he's...wow," Garth said in awe. Dean felt himself nod and watched as Luc walked around, memorizing each of the kids faces. Gray eyes fell on him once again and Dean bit his lip when Luc smiled softly at him, a tilt of his head in recognition.

"Oh my god...does he know you?" Charlie asked smacking his arm. Dean winced and jerked away from her with a frown.

"I can't remember..I was little when my dad went on a case that required a Morning Star. It could have been him," Dean said rubbing his arm. Charlie rolled her eyes but gave him an apologetic smile. He huffed out a laugh and nudged her with his shoulder. They climbed off the hill and he turned to see Lilith, Ruby and Tammi all flocking around Luc, giggling and trying to touch his wings.

"Hey!" Dean called out just as Tammi's fingers grazed a feather. She screamed when the wing flung out, sending her crashing to the ground on her butt. Luc glared down at her, his eyes growing dark as he loomed over her.

"Don't ever dare to touch my wings again..." he warned, turning to give Dean a nod before disappearing into the tree line. Dean turned back towards his cabin when Tammi started to cry, claiming that Luc pushed her down for no reason.

"Can it Tammi, we all saw what you did. If you actually paid attention in class, you would know you don't touch someone's wings...no matter what creature they are!" Chuck said with a slight snicker.

"How did you know he'd do that?" Garth asked moving up next to him. Dean shrugged and glanced back at the sour looking Tammi.

"I actually paid attention...and I'm not dense," Dean grinned.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Dean was trying his hardest to not freak out. He wasn't scared of the dark...but it didn't make him comfortable being in the woods with people that could easily sneak inside his cabin. He'd put up all the necessary charms to ward them off but he wasn't so sure if they'd hold up. Garth and Ash had tried to reassure him that while they were there...nothing would happen to him. Their loud snores didn't help ease his anxiety.

Sure enough, he could hear sounds outside his window...shuffling feet, whispers and giggles of his classmates sneaking around the camp. The last time he had gone on a camping trip, he'd been around 7 or 8 years old. It was his father that time who was convinced it would do him some good. Wanting him to get to know his peers and gain some friends with the other Men of Letter's children. The kids were different but they were still bullies and wanted to "teach" Dean a lesson. He was a Winchester and a poor excuse of one. He had "no right to have such a legacy and waste it" as they all said. Three older boys had pulled him out of his room after everyone had gone to sleep and tied him to a tree...leaving him there for the night. Surprisingly though, it was a vampire who had found him.

"_Well, well now...what do we have here?" the man said with a deep southern drawl. Dean held back a sob, trying to pull away from the outstretched hand. His vision was blurry but he could make out the stranger's soft smile. He had no clue where his glasses were...not that it mattered anyway, he'd be dead soon. Suddenly his vision cleared as his glasses were gently pushed back on his face before the ropes that bound him were falling to the ground. Dean knew he should run away immediately but he stood still, taking in the towering man and his kind face. Vampires weren't supposed to be __**kind**__. But this one was._

"_What's you're name kiddo?" he asked kneeling down to be eye level with him. Dean looked around before making eye contact with the creature again._

"_Dean..."_

"_Hello there Dean...I'm Benny...how did you get out here?" he asked. Dean bit his lip and wrung his hands together...he really shouldn't be telling this man anything...but...god...Dean just wanted someone to talk to!_

"_I was trying to sleep but they pulled me out here...hoping that something would eat me..." he said quietly, his eyes staring at the ground. Benny hooked a finger under his chin to raise his face, his light blue eyes drowning with concern._

"_Come on kiddo...let's get you back," he sighed, taking Dean's hand._

_When they got back to the cabins, Dean watched with great amusement as Benny scared the living hell out of his bullies. He had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling as they screamed, running from their cabin to get an adult. Benny was long gone before the chaperone's got there but Dean knew he was hiding in one of the trees by his cabin, watching out for him in case they came near him again._

_Dean got to see him one more time...just before leaving Dean ran into the woods to hug Benny, giving him a stone that he had polished himself. The vampire just smiled, ruffled his hair and gently pushed him back towards the others._

He couldn't help himself from smiling...it took a few years but Dean finally got to see him again. He'd been at school when he heard a low whistle. Benny was hiding in the trees and Dean couldn't keep from tearing towards him, hugging his friend tightly. He still had the stone Dean had given him all those years ago, tied snugly with a leather chord around his neck. He didn't get to see the guy often but the times he did, it made the loneliness tamper just a bit. Benny wasn't like his kind...he was an outcast and often found himself alone but when he could, he'd come visit. Dean never told anyone about him, he was too scared his dad would hunt him without asking questions first. His mom would understand a little more but...he still couldn't risk it. That also meant not telling Sam either.

Right now, he wished Benny was here...keeping an eye out for him. He had tried to contact him and he wasn't above begging if it meant the vampire would keep him company.

Yeah, he had his new "friends" but it wasn't the same. For some unknown reason, he could trust the vampire...

Dean groaned, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling of the bunk above him. He just wanted to go home...but he was stuck out here for 3 weeks. Maybe he could feign a sickness? He knew enough about herbology to make himself ill without really hurting himself...yeah that would never work.

His eyes just started to flutter close when a shrill cry rang out. Dean sat up with a gasp, quickly looking over at Garth who only grumbled in his sleep. He scrambled out of his bed to hurry out of the cabin, his eyes searching the sky frantically.

"What the hell?" he said softly...there was nothing out of the ordinary...just endless stars. The screech came again and Dean jerked towards the cluster of trees behind the cabin...there was a light...a really bright white light and Dean took a step towards it but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at Luc who was peering into the woods, his eyes squinting just a bit.

"Wh-What was that?' Dean asked. Luc's wings rustled, almost nervously behind him.

"I'm not sure...go back inside Dean," he said softly. Dean nodded and did as he was told, quickly diving under his covers as he heard the rustling of Luc's wings. A few moments later he could hear the same voices as before trying to argue with the Morning Star...that they were just exploring when they saw the light. Dean grinned when Luc just growled at them, handing them back to the Chaperone's.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Today is a free day to get to know your surroundings and each other. Lunch will be around 1:30 in the mess hall. If you plan to go on a hike, you need to take at least one person with you and let one of us know! Have fun!"

Dean shook his head, pulling his hoodie closer around himself. If he had it his way, he'd stay in his cabin studying. He glanced over at his room mates and chewed on his lip watching them joke around with each other. Not wanting to really bother them, he turned towards the woods, completely ignoring the warning the teachers gave about having a buddy.

He kept to the trail, walking slowly to take in everything around him. His mind constantly going back to the screech he had heard last night...and that light. What the hell had it been? Luc had seemed nervous and for someone that powerful to be nervous...it was daunting.

The sun rose higher in the sky and Dean kept walking...not realizing that the path had long disappeared from under his feet. When the air around him got warmer, he stopped to take off his hoodie, pausing when he heard a grumbling noise. He spun around trying to find the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. He took a few more steps and there it was...a deep grumbling hum...almost like a purring sound. Swallowing hard he scanned the area again, nearly jumping off the ground when the bushes to his right rustled, the purring noise getting a bit louder.

"...OK...calm Dean...just stay calm," he said, slowly lowering down on his hands and knees to peer under the bush.

"Ooooh," Dean said in a rush of breath...huge vibrant dark blue eyes stared at him. They were filled with fear but the purring got louder, it's body slithering further back under the branches. Dean held his breath, tearing his eyes away to take in the rest of the creature. It's was black as ebony...and scaly. A long tail slithered cautiously along the ground and Dean made an embarrassing squeal sound when he saw the wings, plastered against the creature's body.

It stopped purring, tilting it's head to the side a bit as it's eyes narrowed. Dean giggled and the thing bristled, the purring coming back even louder as it started to crawl towards him.

"Oh my god...you're...you're a dragon!" Dean exclaimed jumping to his feet when it finally came into the sunlight. It peered up at him and chirped, hurrying over to rub along Dean's legs like a giant 3 foot long cat. He would never be able to understand why but at that moment, his eyes blurred with tears. Dragons were thought to be extinct...hunted down for their scales and hearts...and sometimes even their teeth. They were fierce and insanely loyal...but never bonded with humans.

But something warm was curling in the pit of his stomach as the little dragon continued to nuzzle along his shins. Big blue eyes looked up at him and chirped, raising up on it's back legs to paw at him with his front ones. Dean dropped back down on the ground with a breathy laugh, his hand raising to pet him. The dragon whimpered and scurried back, the fear back in his eyes.

"It's...It's OK...I won't hurt you..." Dean said, his hand still reaching out. The dragon's eyes narrowed again but lowered down, crawling along it's belly to tap it's nose against his hand. Dean's face broke out into a huge smile...it's skin was so warm. His fingers traced along his scales to rub under it's chin, grinning when it purred louder. The underside of him was incredibly soft. The dragon scurried away suddenly and Dean frowned only to laugh when it started coughing, sparks flying out of it's mouth.

"Oh man...you're not a normal fire dragon...are you?" Dean asked watching in awe as the sparks got brighter, striking the bush that he had hid behind. It caught on fire and the dragon made a...yelping type roar as it hurried behind Dean, it's chin resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Dean laughed softly. The dragon nudged him with its nose and Dean smiled.

"Oh man...this is freaking incredible," Dean laughed rubbing his face as the dragon moved back around in front of him. He ran his fingers along the scales again but when he got close to his left wing, the dragon hissed and tried to jerk away from him. Dean cooed at him, raising up his hands.

"It's OK...is your wing broken?" he asked very slowly moving his hand to rest where his wing sprang out. It moved easily under his fingers but the joint where the wing bent at was swollen and shook when it tried to spread out. The dragon whimpered low in it's throat when Dean peered closer at it...he knew some healing spells but nothing that could heal a broken bone...especially a wing.

"I'll try to find out something that can help...oh shit," Dean whispered when he heard voices. He looked down at the dragon then back in the direction where he knew they were coming.

"You need to hide..go on," he said gently pushing the dragon under one of the other bushes. It looked up at him and Dean felt his chest squeeze at the incredibly sad look he was giving him. Dean bit his lip hard, all he really wanted was to scoop the dragon up and go home. It seemed to finally hear the voices as it scurried under the bush with a chirp.

"Dean! There you are...oh my god are you OK?" Jo asked hurrying over, her eyes sliding over to the bush that was still smoldering. Dean swallowed and quickly raised his hand.

"_Exstinguo," _he said quietly. The flames died down until there was just a wisp of smoke. Jo quirked a brow at him.

"Why are you out here? Not to mention alone?"

"I just...wanted to go for a walk...you know?" he said. Garth, Ash, Charlie and Kevin came into view, all with looks of worry on their faces.

"You gotta tell us next time man...we got so worried when you disappeared! What were you doing anyway?" Garth asked eying the smoke. Dean shrugged, trying to move more in front of the dragon's hiding spot without catching too much of their attention.

"Well...OK..come on then...we might be able to catch the tail end of lunch..." Garth said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. They started to lead him away when he heard the very faint chirp. He looked behind him and held his breath when those blue eyes stared at him...pleading with him not to leave.

"I'll be back...I promise," Dean mouthed silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Slight bashing

* * *

Dean followed behind his friends keeping quiet as they talked loudly with each other. His head turning to look over his shoulder constantly. Garth caught him a few times and would give him a look but Dean just ignored him. When they finally made it back, Luc was watching them with a small little smile before just shaking his head.

Dean sighed heavily and looked down...how the hell was he going to get past a freaking Morning Star? It did occur to him that he should just talk to Luc about the little dragon. But he was too scared that he would be denied seeing his new friend. And that made his chest squeeze uncomfortably. He only got to spend a few minutes with the creature….it would drive him crazy if he never got to hear that little chirp or purring again.

And he was hurt...he couldn't just leave the poor thing.

"I need to um...make a phone call real quick…" Dean stammered. Turning on his heel, he practically ran towards the rec hall before his friends could stop him with questions. Thankfully there were hardly anyone in the room where the phones were. He snatched one up farthest away from the door and punched in the number to his house...it only ringing twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom...it's Dean," he said softly. Mary made a happy noise and he could hear something ruffling as she probably sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you sweetheart? How's camp? Is everyone treating you nicely?" she asked eagerly. Dean bit his lip laughing, his eyes dancing around nervously. Someone could walk in the rec hall at any moment.

"Everything is fine here mom. Can um...is Sammy there?"

"He is...are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah...I just need to talk to him...about something…"

"Dean…." Mary asked with concern. Dean picked at his chapped lip and sighed.

"I just need to ask him something...I'm fine...I promise," Dean tried to sound reassuring. Mary was quiet for a second before she hummed and started moving through the house towards his little brother's room. He could tell she was close easily by the lame music pouring through the phone.

"Sam? Your brother wants to speak with you," Mary said.

"Really? Hi Dean!" Sam said excitedly after grabbing the phone. Dean's smile stretched wide on his lips. His brother annoyed the hell out of him but he loved the kid...sometimes the little brat was the only friend he had.

"Hey kiddo...how are you?" Dean asked. The door to the rec hall swung open and some kids came in laughing loudly. They eyed him through the open door way before hurrying over to the game tables. Dean chewed on his lip turning his back to them.

"I'm good...miss you around here. How's camp?" Sam asked.

"It's um...it's good. Met some pretty interesting people so far…" Dean laughed.

"Oh yeah? Are they going to be your friends now?" Sam asked begrudgingly. Dean let out a breathy laugh, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know honestly...they seem cool but...I just don't know...you know how it is Sammy."

"Oh...yeah I guess. Well...if they treat you badly Dean...I'll always be here for you…" his little brother said just above a whisper.

"I know buddy…same goes for you though you never have trouble making friends. Look...the reason why I called….I need some help with something," He asked knowing the change in subjects was abrupt. But if anything, his little brother knew him extremely well. And Dean hated dwelling on anything painful. Especially hurt feelings.

Thankfully Sam caught it like he knew he would,"Oh? What do you need help with?"

"Last year...you did that project in school about winged creatures...did you research anything about broken wings?" Dean asked quietly. Sam hummed and heard a rustle of paper moving around.

"Yeah...why?" Sam asked. Dean held his breath casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was close.

"I just...need to know how to heal one?"

"Dean...what's going on?"

"Sammy…."

"Ok, Ok...I need to know what kind of animal it is…"

"Ugh Sam...I don't know. We're doing a project and I got...dragons," Dean said quickly. Sam barked out a laugh making Dean wince a little.

"Dragons? They do know they are extinct right?" Sam said through a chuckle. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to retort but caught himself. Biting down hard on his tongue, hoping Sam would just give him the damn answer.

"...sorry Dean…"

"It's ok...just...help me please?"

"Yeah...of course. Um, there's a few herbs that can help with broken wings...you can infuse them into oils and rub it into the joint. One is Dragon's Blood…."

"Sam! Where the hell am I going to get that? You said…"

"Dude...it's an incense that can double as an herb...duh. You should know this…"

"Oh...of course...sorry...continue," Dean flushed. Sam sighed dramtically over the phone and he heard pages turning.

"So get this…"

* * *

Dean stayed in his room all afternoon combing through all of his herbs and books, mixing and re mixing everything he got from his brother. Adding his own from his own notes. It took a bit but he finally had an oil base that he was confident in.

Now the hard part...how to get past the Morning Star and his new friends. Garth...as endearing as it was to have him interested in his craft...it was annoying.

He finally decided that he would sneak out after dinner...then he could bring the poor creature some food. They were all sitting together in the mess hall and Dean thought he was being stealthy with piling little bits of food in a napkin on his lap. Kevin, who was sitting next to him, gave him a little smirk.

Dean opened his mouth to ask him not to tell but the gnome just shook his head with that little smirk still on his face. He beckoned him to follow with a tilt of his head. Dean got up quickly and tried to not bring any attention to themselves.

Dean made a small noise as he was pulled through the doors leading into the kitchen, the smaller boy giving him a pointed look that clearly said shut up. The staff paid them no mind...almost like they were used to the kid being there. One of them even smiled at them and shook their head. Kevin reached into one of the counters and handed him a bag full of meat scraps.

"Here," Kevin said quietly.

"What…"

"You're not the only one who needs to feed something secretly...but I didn't help you and you never saw me in here. We clear?" Kevin asked. Dean nodded frantically and gave his friend a huge smile.

"Thank you...can I ask…"

"Nope...bye," Kevin said and hurried out of the kitchen. Dean buzzed with excitement...he had food...medicine...now he just needed to be clever enough to sneak past a freaking Morning Star. Crap.

He made it out the back of the kitchen and almost to the edge of the woods when there was a flutter of wings close by. Groaning, he didn't even attempt to hide. It would be no use.

"Dean...may I ask why you're sneaking out?" Luc asked softly. Dean turned to look at him and chewed on his lip, his eyes falling back to the ground. Luc bent down to look up at him, a little smile on his face.

"Well?"

"I found something...and it's hurt...I can't bring it here cause well…" Dean whispered glancing over at his class mates being their usual noisy selves. Luc followed his gaze and huffed in agreement. A warm hand closed around his wrist and he let the Morning Star raise it up to his face. He stilled and held his breath when Luc brushed his lips along his wrist, a small red welt appearing on his skin.

"You know what this is?" Luc asked. Dean nodded his head and still couldn't believe he actually did that. Not a whole lot of people knew...only ones who paid attention or did extensive research...but Morning Stars who deemed someone worthy enough to be under their protection could leave a little brand. If that person were ever in danger or just needed them, the Morning Star would know exactly where they were just by that little mark. It didn't hurt, just felt tingly and Dean felt his heart flutter again.

"But...why me?" he asked. Luc just smiled at him and Dean couldn't help returning it.

"You Dean Winchester are unlike any human I have ever known and yes, I could tell from just the very brief few meetings we've had. I can trust that you aren't doing anything too troubling...but if you do find yourself needing help...I'll find you. Don't stay out too late alright?" Luc said, giving him a little wink. Dean fought the urge to hug the man, giving him a bright smile instead before running into the woods.

He found the path from earlier pretty easily...it was past that he had trouble. It wasn't like he was really paying attention at the time. He sighed heavily and spun around trying to find something that looked familiar. He was about to give up when he saw the burnt bush.

"Finally...you here buddy?" he called out. There was no purring...or little chirps to tell him where the dragon was. Dean bit on his lip and sunk down, placing the bag of food in his lap. There was a rustling behind him and he grinned. He pulled out a few pieces of chicken and the rustling came quicker and closer; a little rush of heat washed over his back and he knew the little guy was right behind him.

Something clunked down on his shoulder and he laughed, reaching up with the hand holding the meat. A loud grumble filled his ears as a tongue snaked out to snatch the food before the heat suddenly disappeared. He turned to see the dragon eating eagerly, happy little noises coming out between chews.

"I have more," He said softly holding up another piece. A bit bigger piece this time. Those huge blue eyes rose to meet his and he finally got to hear the little chirping. The dragon slunk down to his belly as he crawled towards him. Dean chuckled and beckoned him closer.

"I'll let you have the whole bag if you let me close to your wing," he said. The dragon glared up at him and paused. He seemed to think about it before the need for food won him over. Dean grinned when the dragon practically attacked the bag. He pulled the jar from his pocket and held his breath as he moved closer. The oil was warm on his fingers that decided to shake as he reached out, letting the substance drip onto the inflamed wing joint. The dragon froze and whimpered as he rolled the shoulder with the broken wing.

"Does that feel better?" Dean asked softly. The dragon purred low in it's throat, moving a bit closer to him as his answer. He let out a relieved sigh and started to very gingerly massage the oil into the joint. The dragon was purring loudly as the inflammation started to go down before Dean's eyes.

"Can you open it?" Dean asked. The dragon looked at him and huffed, slowly opening his wing only to whimper and pull it back into himself. Dean frowned and let a few more drops hit the sore spot.

"I'm going to have to set it...dammit…" Dean grumbled. The dragon stared up at him at him with the saddest eyes ever and Dean felt his stomach churn. He had no idea how to even go about doing this…

"I'm sorry...I'll figure this out...I promise," he said petting the dragon's head.

"Do you have a name?" Dean asked. The dragon blinked up at him and looked around before crawling over to a branch. He grabbed it up with his mouth and started scratching something in the dirt. Dean sat there transfixed while watching the little dragon drag the stick along. He finally threw it away and grumbled happily at Dean.

"...that was awesome," Dean laughed moving over to look at it. It was hardly readable but what he could make out was a clear C A S...the rest of the letters were too close together to make out.

"Cas?" he asked and the dragon huffed, little sparks coming out of his mouth. Dean laughed and shrugged.

"I can't read the rest...can I call you Cas?" he said. The dragon tilted his head and finally did something that resembled a shrug before sticking his head back into the bag. Dean watched him for a while, compeltely ignoring the fact that it was getting dark. Cas coughed at another bush and Dean squeaked when it caught on fire.

"Dude...you can't keep doing that," Dean laughed. Cas looked at him and did that shrugging thing again. Dean grinned...the little guy didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to either...it wasn't like no one knew where he was….or that he had a sure way to get back. But he couldn't take advantage of the gift Luc gave him...he would just have to come back. Maybe after breakfast tomorrow...and then lunch…

"Cas...I'm gonna have to go soon…" Dean said. The dragon made that sad chirping noise and moved to snuggle into Dean's side, his head resting on Dean's leg. He swallowed hard and traced the scales along the dragon's long neck.

"I don't want too...and I'd give anything if I could just bring you with me. But I don't want them finding you...not yet anyway. I promise I'll be back in the morning…"

Cas looked up at him and huffed, getting up to put his head on Dean's shoulder...almost like he was giving him a hug. Dean bit hard on his lip and hugged the Dragon back, careful to avoid the broken wing.

* * *

For the next few days, Dean found ways around his pestering new friends to get to Cas. His wing was doing much better but until Dean could set it, it was never going to heal. He tried calling his brother again but he didn't have any clue as to how to to do it. Finally he gave in and talked with Luc, who was very patient with him as he explained what to do. Even let Dean touch his own wing to learn how it was supposed to feel like and look. Luc never questioned him but just gave him a little smile before going on his way.

Kevin was a godsend, helping him out with bags of food and acquiring the bandages he would need. Never asking him what they were for and actually entrusted Dean with his own secret.

"What...is that a fairy?" Dean asked looking into the little house made from a tree stump. When Kevin's roommates were in the room, he would hide the stump under his bed. Before Dean could wonder what kept the others from sneaking a look, he showed him the robot dog he programmed to shock the crap out of someone for peeking.

"Sort of...the world of Fae is huge...our species has so many different races it's almost ridiculous...she's a pixie. She was left behind when her family's home was destroyed. I found her and have been nursing her back to health so she can find a suitable place to start a family," Kevin said fondly. He placed a piece of chicken and pulled out a dropper from the drawer. Dean could smell that it was wine as it hit the tiny doll cup. The glowing pixie hurried over to the little window of her makeshift house and quickly consumed the offering.

Dean kept his secret and Kevin kept his...out of everyone, Dean felt closest to the gnome. Well, him and Garth. And of course Charlie. He liked Ash and Jo but couldn't connect with them. He still couldn't figure out what Charlie was and she was refusing to tell him until he could guess. There were no tells and he was watching her closely...then Garth seemed to catch onto something but promptly kept his mouth shut.

"Dude come on! What was it that you saw!" Dean begged as they crossed over the camp grounds. Garth sighed and finally stopped, turning to look at him.

"I realized that she doesn't sleep...like at all…" Garth widened his eyes and waited.

"She's not a vampire Garth…"

"Oh my god no...also...she never shows her ears...ever," Garth said and waited again. Dean slapped his hand to his forehead when he finally got it.

"Dammit...I should have seen that when she got 4 straight bulls eyes in archery yesterday. Wow...an Elf? I've never met one before…" Dean said with a wondrous laugh. Garth started to say something when Dean found himself being shoved forward, falling hard on his hands and knees.

"What the hell is your problem!" Garth cried kneeling down next to him. Dean didn't need to hear the voice or even see to know who had pushed him. Victor…

"Oh sorry...didn't see ya there…" Victor laughed with a shake of his head. Dean held his breath as he rolled over to sit on his butt, not looking up into his ex friend's face.

"Seriously...what is your problem?" Garth asked again, the growl slowly emanating from his throat.

"Oh nothing...just don't like boy lovers much…" Victor laughed. Dean winced, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to appear as small as he could. Victor was once his best friend...why couldn't he at least keep this one secret? It was like each year, he released a new secret of his as ammunition for his tormentors. Freshman year he told everyone that he dumped the "freak" as his best friend. Sophmore year had been that Dean still didn't have a familiar. Junior year had been that kids had tied him to a tree. And now he was going to let out his biggest secret? Especially in front of his new friend? To his complete shock, Garth growled at Victor and stood up.

"You really are an asshole...you know that?' Garth said, his voice dropping several octaves. Dean pressed his head into his arms and Victor laughed again. Dean could just see the disgusted look on his face.

"I honestly don't care what you think of me...but I'd be careful if I were you...the little freak might fall in love with you...just a warning," Victor said and Dean could hear him walking away. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his friend's eyes full of worry.

"Dean...I…"

"It's ok Garth...you don't have to say anything. He's right...I am a freak…" Dean said, his throat constricting as he scrambed up to his feet. Garth tried to stop him but he just ran blindly, fingers clinging tightly to his bag, tears stinging his eyes.

Why couldn't he have just kept his stupid mouth shut? It had been the summer before Freshman year and he so badly just wanted to tell someone about how he felt. Victor was his best friend since kindergarten...he truely believed he wouldn't judge him…

But the second the words "I'm gay" left his mouth, Victor changed into a completely different person. He shouted and hit Dean, pushing him so hard he fell back onto the ground. Dean didn't understand...begged for Victor to explain but his friend took it as Dean wanting him to "love him back". The first day back at school had been horrible and his parents never understood why Victor stopped being his friend. He only told them Victor wanted nothing to do with him and started spreading rumors.

It still hurt remembering all of that...especially when he was constantly reminded of it over and over again. It was bad enough he was ostracized from his fellow witches but this? God he really was a freak…

He crashed onto the ground once he finally arrived at the hiding spot of his little friend. Hugging his knees close to his chest he sat there and cried into his arms. There was a hesitant chirp and little nudges to his side as Cas tried to see his face. It was the sudden growl that made him look up finally, his glasses nice and fogged up. The dragon was staring at the scrapes on his hands...almost knowing just how he got them. Cas nudged his face into the palm of his hand making Dean smile.

"I'm ok Cas...just a bad day...a really bad day," Dean sighed and went to grab for his bag when Cas snagged his teeth on Dean's sleeve, pulling him towards something. He followed obediantly only to laugh when he was lead to Cas's little nest he had made at the base of one of the trees. Cas looked up at him and then down at the nest, then back at him.

"What?" he asked. Cas huffed and pulled at his pant leg a few times. He sat back down and Cas made a happy noise, completely full on purring when Dean finally laid down on his side. Cas snuggled into him and Dean sighed as he started to relax, the heat and purring from his friend lulling him to sleep. Cas nuzzled his face against his cheek and Dean coudln't help smiling just before he did fall asleep.

It was the loud growling that woke him up a while later.

He pried his eyes open and it took a few long seconds to make out what was happening. A huge tawny wolf was growling menacingly at Cas who was all but snarling just as loudly back. Dean gasped and hurried to his feet, his head swimming at the sudden rush.

"Stop!" Dean shouted, fighting down the nausea. The creatures ignored him, continuing their slow cirlce of the other. There was something about the wolf that finally clicked in his brain.

"Garth stop!" he shouted again. The wolf whined and looked up at him, backing away a few steps. Cas finally calmed and hurried back to him, his tail curling around his leg.

"It's ok...he's my friend...both of you are," Dean said. He watched as Garth slowly phased back to his human self and was grateful that the guy still had his clothes on.

"Dean...what's going on?" Garth asked, his eyes staring at Cas. The dragon was still glowering at Garth, his tail curling a bit more possevily around Dean's shin.

"This...he's why I've been sneaking away. I found him a few days ago...his wing is broken," Dean explained. Garth stared for a minute more before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh man...I have never seen a Dragon before...do you need help setting the wing?" Garth asked. The tension tight in the air went away in a woosh and Dean felt a little light headed. Cas chirped as he unwound his tail, moving hesitantly towards Garth.

"Yeah...actually I do. Cas...this is going to hurt buddy...so I brought you some food to help distract you...hopefully," Dean said opening his bag. Cas's whole body vibrated when the smell of peanut butter wafted out. He learned rather quickly that the little guy absolutely loved pb and j sandwhiches. It was pretty freaking adorable watching him smack his mouth together trying to swallow down the peanut butter.

"Hey Dean...before we start this...I want you to know. What Victor said…"

"Garth no...it's ok…"

"No it's not. And you're not a freak! That guy...he's a douche bag and never deserved a friend like you. I don't care if you're gay...it won't make me stop being your friend. And if you do...you know...fall in love with me or whatever...I just know it's cause I'm awesome," Garth said with a laugh. Dean blushed and pretty much bellowed, startling both his friends.

"Thank you Garth...and don't worry I won't fall in love with you. You aren't exactly my type...and neither is Victor...he just likes to think he is. How'd you find me by the way?" Dean asked. Garth gave him a knowing look and sniffed loudly. Dean shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm so oblivious….it's sad. Ok...Luc showed me what I need to do…"

"Wait...Luc knows about him?" Garth asked his eyes growing wide.

"No..I mean he knows about me coming up here but not about him...at least I don't think he does. So um...I need you to hold the base of his wing while I straighten out the joint….when it pops back...we have to wrap it quickly. I brought something that hopefully will numb it...oh god this is going to be really bad," Dean said, the panic starting to over ride his mind. Cas looked back at him with an impatient chirp.

"You can do this Dean…" Garth said scooting closer. Cas growled at him but kept eating, letting the wolf grip the base of his wing. Dean tried to control the shaking in his hands and held his breath before grabbing onto the wing bone. He counted to three in his head and pulled, nearly letting go at once when Cas screeched.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Dean cried. He wanted to let go and almost did when he heard the pop and saw the joint actually set correctly. He snatched up the bandage and was nearly hyperventalating as he wrapped up his wing.

"Cas...I'm so sorry…" Dean sniffled when he heard the dragon whimpering in pain.

"It's ok Dean...it'll heal now...he'll be ok," Garth said petting the dragon's head. Cas looked up at Dean and gave him a weak chirp.

He and Garth cleaned up the area, making sure that no one would sense people were up here. Then Dean went about fixing the nest that his body had some what flattened. He helped Cas curl up into it and watched him fall asleep. Before coming here, he had laced the food with a little bit of a sleeping/pain killer remedy….hopefully it would help him out.

"We gotta head back Dean...come on," Garth whispered. Dean glanced down at his friend and swallowed down the sudden pit in his stomach. Cas would heal now...and would most likely leave...he didn't need Dean anymore.

"Bye Cas…" he whispered and followed Garth back.

* * *

It took everything in his will power to not throw up the entire time he was around the others. His secret was spreading like wild fire and his usual tormtentors were not subtle about it at all. When dinner was called, he was so anxious to get back up to the clearing where Cas was...he just wanted to make sure he was ok. And that he didn't leave…

His friends seemed pretty oblivious about the whole thing too...any snarky comment shot at him went completely ignored. Charlie seemed to be the only one really affected by it. He had a sinking feeling that maybe she would actually stop talking to him when she stood up and yelled at Lilith.

"Who cares if he likes dick? Or are you just upset cause he won't touch your skanky ass?" Charlie growled. Dean stared up at her and felt himself grin when Lilith rolled her eyes, stalking away with her flackies.

"Dean...I'm a lesbian," she said with a shrug.

"And an elf," Dean grinned. She smiled and clapped her hands before showing him her slightly pointed ears. It was the only thing that kept him from literally bolting from the table.

"Go ahead Dean...I'll cover for you," Garth whispered once dinner was over. Dean squeezed his arm and hurried through the kitchen.

His heart hammered in his chest as he made his way up to his friend...

The sun was starting to sink down when he finally made it back, looking around frantically for Cas. The nest was empty...and smoothed out.

"Cas?" he called out pathetically, his voice locking up in his throat. He did leave...didn't even wait to say goodbye to him.

"Dammit Cas…." Dean sighed turning to leave when someone stepped into his line of vision. He raised his eyes and gasped when piercing blue eyes met his, a bright smile on the guy's face.

"Hello Dean…"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who have reviewd/faved/followed...I was blown away with the response i got from the last chapter! I'm really loving writing for this story!

Keep up the reviews...deff keeps me writing and updating faster!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend swlfangirl...she wants to have my story's babies...hahahaha.

* * *

"Hello Dean," the blue eyed boy said. And if the guy before him shocked him to hell...that voice made his heart stutter hard in his chest. It was so deep and gravelly...but it was music to his ears. It really didn't take Dean long to figure out who he was...he'd be stupid to not know. But his heart wouldn't allow him to hope that hard that his little dragon friend had really stayed….

"C-Cas?" Dean stammered, his voice trying to work around the huge knot in his throat. The boy smiled brightly and nodded, taking a few hesitant steps towards him. Dean didn't know what came over him but he shuffled back, his breath catching in his chest.

This was a dream...a horrible trick that one of his classmates was playing on him. Most likley one of the shifters thought it would be hilarious to torture him. Cas's smile slowly faded as he stared, slowly taking another step closer.

"It's me Dean...truley," He said just above a whisper. Dean closed his eyes and just wanted to wake up. When he reopened them the boy was much closer and Dean yelped, jumping back from him. He lost his footing and landed hard on his butt, wincing at the pain shooting up his tailbone.

"Dean!" he cried and crouched next to him. His hands reached out but froze, those blue eyes asking him a silent question.

"I'm ok...I'm...I'm ok…." Dean said in a rush of breath. His heart was still thudding in his chest as the pain continued to radiate through his back. The boy...he refused to call him Cas...bit his lip and sat back, pulling his knees close to his chest.

Dean stayed quiet as he looked "Cas's" human form over. He was tall but just a few inches shorter than himself...dark unruly hair that looked incredibly soft. Dean had to fight himself from reaching out to test if his theory was true. When Dean looked a bit closer, he could see small horns starting to curve up from the top of his head. There were dark blue, nearly black markings down the sides of his face and even though Dean was trying hard to deny it...he knew they were scales. The blue of his eyes seemed to glow against all the dark, though his skin was light...almost ivory.

He let his eyes wander down to take in his lithe frame but Dean could see the wiry muscles underneath the tight clothes he wore. And that was another thing...what he was wearing didn't even make sense to him. His pants were a dark brown leather so worn they looked soft to the touch and from what he could see, laced up the front with a cord. He wore no shoes and his dark shirt clung to his chest but hung a little past his waist.

It was like something he would see on someone from the Renaissance Fair…

"Dean?" he asked, his eyes widening in question. Dean cleared his throat and took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

"Are...are you really Cas?" Dean asked softly, his cheeks burning. Cas gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"It's Castiel actually...but I rather like it when you call me Cas...no one ever has before," he said. Dean felt himself smile and he chewed on his lip.

"I...I can't believe it. I thought for sure you left," Dean laughed. Cas stared at him and shook his head slowly.

"Why would I?"

"Cause you don't...well...need me anymore?" Dean blushed even harder and rubbed the back of his neck. Cas huffed next to him, gracefully rising to his feet.

"I do though...who else is going to bring me food? Especially those amazing sandwhiches," Cas said. Dean swallowed down the squeeze in his chest. He opened his mouth to agree when he looked up into teasing cerleun eyes and a playful smile. Dean couldn't help but let out a embarrassing giggle that had him blushing even harder, if that was even possible.

"I am serious about those sandwiches though...but i do enjoy the company….it gets lonely up here," Cas said softly.

"How did you get up here by the way?" Dean asked. Cas bristled and quickly turned so Dean couldn't see his face. Dean got up and quickly closed the space between them, his hand about to touch Cas's shoulder. Cas jerked away, hissing at him as he crouched down ready to attack. Dean gasped and backed away quickly, his hands out. The sudden shift in his entire body language made Dean's head spin but something was wrong. Really wrong...Cas never acted this way...the only time he got even remotely vicious was when he protected Dean from Garth.

"Cas...I'm not going to hurt you…" Dean said slowly, lowering down to his knees. Cas cocked his head slightly to the side, his entire body still tight and tense. His eyes narrowed as he lowered even further to the ground, his belly touching the ground.

"Humans are cruel Dean...and they lie...they always do," Cas growled. Dean watched with a mix of fear and fascination as those blue eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"I'm...I'm not like them...you have to know that. I would never hurt you," Dean said almost pleadingly. He held his breath and watched as the panic melted from Cas's eyes, his body raising up into a more relaxed state.

"I am...oh god I'm so sorry Dean...I do know. I'm just...more vulnerable in this form and it's easy for me to forget how easily some would take advantage of it," Cas explained, his voice tight with exhaustion. Dean frowned and made to move closer but paused, gauging his friend closely. Cas beckoned him closer and Dean sat himself across from him.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked. Cas gave him a sad smile, his fingers fidgeting against his legs.

"There's not many of my kind left...maybe a few families that are scattered around the world. Do you know much about us?"

"Not really...everyone believes you to be extinct so we hardly get to study dragons."

"We did that on purpose...scattering apart and making it seem like we died out...I was still a hatchling when my herd went into hiding in Ireland. There was only a handful of us...but we managed to survive. Once I was old enough, I took one of the fledglings as my student. While we were out flying, I noticed someone tracking us. I told Samandriel to hide and I was captured. They brought me back here to be sold to a breeder...I don't know what his real name was but he had us call him Metatron," Cas said. Dean gasped and covered his mouth. To sell a creature that as a pet or slave was highly illegal and was a lifetime sentence in prison. Why anyone would risk that was beyond Dean.

"What happened?"

"I was locked in a cage for months, and once they found out I could carry young...he wanted to breed me as soon as possible. And though I was taken care of...I needed to get out. I do wish to have a family at some point but not like that...not forced. It was a couple of days before you found me that I attacked my 'handlers during feeding time. II was almost completely away from the compound when something shot at me. I don't know how long I flew but I finally crashed here...and my wing was completely broken," Cas said with a heavy sigh. Dean swallowed hard, slowly scooting closer. Somber blue eyes raised to meet his and the heavyness in them slowly bled out.

"I honestly thought I was going to die...but this amazing boy found me and decided to take care of me...why did you?" Cas asked with a barely there smile. Dean felt his chest flutter and he blushed.

"I'd never seen one of your kind before...and how could I turn a hurt giant purring dragon away?"

"I guess that's true…" Cas said pausing just a bit before biting his lip, "Dean...when you were here earlier...why were you crying?"

Dean sucked in a breath and tried to play it off with a shrug but those eyes bored into him, making him squirm.

"I...the other kids...it's like you said Cas...humans are cruel," Dean said softly. Cas's eyes softened, his head dipping in a little nod. They sat in silence for a minute before Cas suddenly sat up, his face turning to the quickly disappearing sun.

"Dean...you should be getting back…" Cas said quietly. Dean frowned, his heart plummeting down into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't go back...not now.

"I don't want to Cas…"

"You can't stay out here Dean...they'll start to worry about you and come looking…" Cas said with a little smile. Dean sighed heavily and slowly stood up, stalling as long as he could before Cas was about to litterally start pushing him.

"I'll um...see you in the morning then?" Dean asked shyly. Cas beamed at him and nodded. He started to turn away but Dean practically tackled him, hugging the shorter boy close.

The moment they touched a sharp shock went through his body, knocking the air out of his lungs. He tried to pull away but couldn't...a part of him wanted to latch onto the creature with all his might and never let go. Cas must have felt the same...his fingers dug into his back and his breathing became labored against his ear. A warmrth settled in his chest and Dean felt something click into place in his gut.

It felt like forever but the whirlwind around them finally calmed and Dean was able to pull away, his mouth gaping open as he stared into Cas's face. His blue eyes were wide and glassy as he tried to calm down his own breathing.

"What...what the hell was that?" Dean gasped, his fingers digging into Cas's arms.

Cas completely ignored his question, his eyes getting even wider as something clicked into his mind, "You're…you're my witch!"

"Wait what?" Dean froze, staring at the boy in front of him. He couldn't mean what he thought he meant...it couldn't be possible! But yet Cas was staring at him like he was some precious gift…

"Dean…"

"You're...my familiar?" Dean whispered, afraid if he spoke to loud this would all shatter to pieces. Cas laughed loud and the sound rang like bells in Dean's ears.

"I didn't think it was possible for us to connect with witches anymore…" Cas said with wonder. Dean swallowed hard and couldn't help it...his whole life being told over and over again by others that he was pathetic...unworthy of his legacy.

Now he had a dragon as his familiar. The one being that was believed to never bond with a human.

Cas's huge smile dimmed down as a hand raised, fingers gently wiping away the tears that were streaming down Dean's cheeks.

"Why are you crying? This is a good thing," Cas said softly. Dean's head nodded with a jerk and gave Cas a little smile.

"It is...it's amazing. Just incredibly overwhelmed...I didn't think i'd ever find a familiar...let alone a dragon. I don't know if i deserve any of this…or you..." Dean whispered, his eyes casting down to stare at his hands. Cas hooked a finger under his chin and raised his face.

"Of course you do Dean, you deserve every good thing that comes into your life. I wouldn't be here if you didn't. Dragon's are made to protect the most powerful of witches...it wasn't an accident that I fell here the same day you arrived…" Cas laughed softly, his thumb tracing over the creases in Dean's forhead. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and leaned into the touch. It had been a long time since someone really touched him this way...his mother loved him sure but as he got older, she didn't get all touchy feely anymore.

"It's going to be even harder to make you go back now….isn't it?" Cas grinned. Dean's eyes shot open and he stared at his familiar in panic. His chest pinched painfully as his fingers gripped onto Cas's arms almost in desperation.

"Please…"

"Dean...I know in my heart you are my witch...but we have to make sure the bond is there...and we don't have the time for that. Come back in the morning….then we'll talk more," Cas said biting his lip. Dean shook his head and tried to argue but Cas growled at him. It wasn't threatening and Dean knew that...but it still made his breath hitch.

"You're not going anywhere...right?" Dean asked, his tone almost begging. Cas cupped the sides of his face and brought their foreheads together.

"Never...now go before they come looking for you...and don't forget to bring…"

"Yeah, yeah I know Cas...peanut butter and jelly...I'll see you in the morning," Dean said giving him another hug, excitement buzzing around him as that electic hum passed through them again. he pulled away and quickly left before he could stop himself again.

He had a familiar….he finally had a familiar!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wonderful/beautiful reviews! And to everyone who faved/followed!

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning in a daze. The events of the night before seemed like such a dream, it took a few minutes to reassure himself that it really did happen. He wanted to shout it out to everyone, shove it in each of their faces but he bit down hard on his tongue. Especially when Lilith and Alistair walked past him in the mess hall. They said something to each other and laughed...but it didn't even phase him.

Nothing anyone said or did towards him could bring him down. He had a familiar and that familiar was a Dragon of all creatures.

"So Dean...you gonna actually join us today or you disappearing again?" Charlie grinned from across the table. Dean jerked his head up and stared at her, his face instantly burning.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered, the grip on his fork tightening. Garth glanced over at him with a nervous glance.

"Oh come on...I know the other kids suck...but you never hang out with us. Only at meal times. You always run off and no one can seem to find you. You know we're not all like that right?" Charlie asked softly. Dean met her eyes and felt the tension in his shoulders relax. Of course he knew that...he felt in down to his bones that Charlie was a good person.

"I know...I just don't like being around _them_," Dean emphasized the word with a quick glance at his fellow witches. Ruby looked over and sneered at him, looking as if she was going to walk over. Dean frowned casting his eyes down to his food.

"They're just stuck up assholes…" Charlie grumbled. He smiled up at her and she winked before shoving some toast into her mouth.

As badly as he just wanted to get back to Cas, he decided to actually spend some time with his new friends. For the first hour he watched Charlie kill it in Archery while Kevin tinkered with something in his lap. Dean had no idea what it was and when he asked, the gnome just shrugged without raising his head. Garth stood next to Charlie, sending off arrows of his own. He wasn't as good as the elf but he tried.

It was closing in to the time to meet up with their own groups to "bond". Garth gave him a knowing smile and tilted his head towards the mess hall. He slipped away as quietly as he could but he should have known better. Elves had incredible hearing. He was only a few feet away when a hand grabbed at his wrist.

"Dean...you know you can talk to me...right?" Charlie asked her brows raised almost into her hairline. Dean laughed with a little nod.

"I just...can't talk about it right now. I do want to tell you and I promise I will…" Dean said. Charlie huffed but let him go anyway.

If only he had seen the other pair of eyes watching him as well.

* * *

"Cas?" Dean called out once he broke into the clearing. There was a loud rumbling noise and he was suddenly on his back, huge blue eyes staring down at him. Dean laughed and tried to push the dragon off his chest. He watched in awe as the scales slowly dissolved into human skin, a bright smile beaming down at him.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come," Cas pouted. Dean rolled his eyes and let Cas help him sit up.

"Sorry...one of my friends started asking questions so I stayed behind for a bit," Dean explained holding up the bag. Cas let out a happy grumble as he snatched at it. He slid gracefully to the ground in front of him and pulled out one of the pb and j sandwiches Dean brought.

"You don't have to apologize...but if you hadn't come by nightfall...I may have decided to come look for you instead," Cas laughed. Before Dean could comment Cas shoved the whole thing into his mouth and groaned his eyes fluttering closed. Dean covered his mouth as he laughed loudly, falling back.

"Whaf unny?" Cas mumbled through the peanut butter. Dean looked up and just laughed even harder. Cas had no idea how ridiculous he looked. Head tilted to the side, pb and j smeared on his cheeks and lips and mouth full of bread. It was pretty freaking adorable.

"Oh man...that was hilarious," Dean grinned, rolling around to where he was laying on his stomach, fingers playing idly in the grass. Cas grumbled something but continued to eat. Dean just smiled and sighed, feeling more at ease than he ever had before.

He didn't realize his eyes had closed until Cas was moving to lay next to him. Blue eyes met his and a small smile graced his friends lips. Dean watched as Cas blew out a soft breath towards him. A small trail of ice slowly weaved its way closer, settling in the air a few inches away from his arm.

Dean bit his lip, his hand reaching out palm up. The little form of ice responded and seemed to dance on his fingertips.. It was cold but it wasn't unbearable, just tickled his skin. He couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him. Dean specialized in herbs and healing...but never could tame an element like this.

He met Cas's eyes again who was watching him with a mixture of pride and wonder. Dean bit down on his lip again and lifted his fingers to get the ice form to roll onto his palm. He stared down at it smiling as it continued to do it's little weaving dance. Leaning in closer, he blew softly against it and giggled again when it formed into something bigger. It's shape stretching into a snowflake that glinted in the sunlight. Cas gasped next to him and reached out for it, grinning when it came to him easily.

It was their bond….their magic responding to each other as it was meant to do. Familiars were meant to balance out their witches, strengthening them from inside and out. Dean swallowed hard and watched with awe as Cas flicked the snowflake gently at one of the many flowers scattered around. It popped like a balloon; water splashing down onto the petals.

"That was so awesome…" Dean whispered. Cas grinned at him again with a nod.

"Come on...let's try something bigger," Cas said pulling Dean to his feet.

* * *

Alistair stared with wide eyes as the two boys hugged each other, the pit of his stomach curling in on itself. The rumor circulating the useless witch was actually true...he himself thought maybe this one was a little false. But the proof was right there in front of his face. Lilith was going to love this...it pleased her like nothing else to have something to bring the Winchester boy down. Alistair just enjoyed the look of complete failure that constantly graced the boy's face.

Not wasting another second he ran back down the path to find his witch. It didn't take long, she was with her friends lazily making leaves swirl around. He rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her with a wide grin. She looked at him and raised a brow before he leaned in whispering against her ear.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…good job pet," she giggled. Alistair glared at her for a brief second, hurrying after to her find one of their chaperones.

* * *

"Chuck! I need to talk to you!" Lilith cried out. Chuck let his head fall back and groaned, that girl was going to give him a complex by the end of this trip.

"What is it now Lilith?" he asked turning to face her smug face.

"Did you know that Dean Winchester's been sneaking off by himself?" she asked. Chuck frowned. Not that he blamed the poor kid if he was...he had no idea. Dean was so quiet and kept to himself, Chuck never worried about him. Only when the little assholes would pick on him.

"No...where would you get that idea from?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alistair saw him...followed him to make sure he was ok...he's been meeting some strange boy in the woods," Lilith said, the concern in her voice so thick it made Chuck nauseous.

"I'm sure...I'll speak with him when he comes back," Chuck said and started to turn when Lilith grabbed his arm.

"If he's been sneaking off...that means that Luc knows about it too. And Alistair says the guy is way older than Dean…" she said, the slightest bit of a smirk on the corner of her mouth. Chuck sighed heavily...as much as he really didn't want too...if Luc did know about it, then it really was a problem.

He set his clipboard down and started to walk towards where he knew Luc would be. There was a pair of footsteps behind him and he tried to not groan loudly. Why was he so surprised that Lilith was following him?

The Morning Star sat perched up on one of the tall rocks, his eyes closed and arms folded over his knees. His wings fluttered as Chuck got closer, clearing his throat to not startle the guy. Luc raised a brow and looked down at him, his eyes setting in a glare when he saw Lilith and Alistair.

"Luc...can we…"

"Did you know that Dean is sneaking off?" Lilith cut in snidely, her hands on her narrow hips. Luc huffed, his wings bristling with annoyance.

"Of course...nothing goes on in these woods that I don't know about," Luc said. He slipped off the rock and stood between Chuck and the girl.

"Luc...you should have told me...or one of the others," Chuck sighed. Luc turned to him with a heated look enough to make Chuck flinch.

"And what would you have done? Dragged him back here to be tormented by these...monsters? You do nothing to stop it...and don't try to lie, I've been watching for days. You see it happening and do absolutely nothing. So I let him enter my woods to find some peace…" Luc said through clenched teeth. Chuck swallowed down his guilt and looked down at the ground in shame.

He did see it. Everything that those other kids put Dean through. He wanted to step in and help him but he knew from personal experience it just made things so much worse when a teacher would interfere.

Lilith scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Oh what a good job you're doing then. He's out there with some older guy doing god knows what."

Luc spun and glared at her for that, his brows furrowing in confusion. Something flashed in the girl's eyes and Chuck inwardly groaned. Great...just what they needed.

"He has not asked for help…" Luc said softly.

"Why would he?" she asked with a smirk.

"Do you know where he is?" Chuck asked. Luc glared at him, shaking his head slowly.

"Of course I know where he is…."

"Will you show me…"

"No...I'll tell you...and only because you are his guardian while he's here. But I will not help you bring his tormentors to the only peaceful place he has found," Luc growled. Chuck rubbed at his face and listened to the directions.

After calling a few chaperones to him they started off towards the pathway. He tried to tell Lilith and her cronies to stay back but she was able to convince the other teachers that her concern was real.

"Please don't be there Dean," Chuck whispered.

* * *

"I still can't believe this is all real," Dean laughed, his eyes bright with wonder as the bubble of visible energy passed between them. Cas laughed with him, pushing it a little too hard. Dean squeaked when it popped against his chest, sending tingles through his shirt and onto his skin.

"You ok?" Cas asked stepping up to him. Dean just nodded before pulling his familiar into a hug, just relishing in the solid form of his friend. Cas hummed softly as he pulled him closer, letting his chin rest on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm good Cas...just wondering when I'm going to wake up," Dean laughed, trying very hard to keep the bitter edge out. He wasn't very successful, Cas pulled away to look into his face with a frown.

"Dean...how is it that you don't think yourself worthy of this? What could you have possibly done to warrant these feelings?" Cas asked just above a whisper. Dean swallowed hard and let his forehead fall against his familiar's chest. His eyes squeezed shut as the never ending words rang loud in his ears.

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

_Not worthy of being a true Winchester._

_Why can't you be more like Sam?_

_Not good enough._

_Everyone will just end up ditching you._

There was a gasping sound and hands were suddenly cupping the sides of his face. When he met blazing blue eyes, Dean realized that he was making those sounds. He wasn't even aware of the tears streaking down his cheeks until Cas was wiping them away gently with his thumbs.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Cas whispered. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just...don't...don't leave?" Dean's voice shook and Cas nodded, pulling him into a tight hug again. Dean clung to him, letting the heat of Cas's skin seep into his own, melting away the wall that he always hid behind.

Dean had no idea how long they stood that way but at the first sound of voices, he was pushing Cas away frantically. Cas stared at him but realized that Dean was trying to get him to hide.

"Dean…"

"No...I won't let them try to ruin this for me...and you're not fully healed yet!" Dean hissed. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it when he heard the sticks snapping from behind him. Cas's eyes widened but slowly turned to glare at something over his shoulder.

"I told you!" Lilith cried. Dean took in another sharp breath and nearly started hyperventilating. The touch of Cas's fingers along his arm was enough to make him feel stable enough to face the group behind him. He felt the color drain from his face...along with his bullies were his new friends. But they just looked concerned, especially Garth.

"I tried to stop them Dean…oh man no way…" Garth said his grimace turning into a smile when he looked at Cas. Chuck hugged his arms around his stomach and sighed heavily, his eyes falling on the boy behind him as well.

"Dean…"

"I can't believe someone would actually want to date that," someone laughed. The fingers around his arm tightened.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Dean said through his teeth.

"Oh really? Then what is he then?" Lilith laughed. Before he could speak, Cas put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm his familiar," Cas said simply. The group of kids froze, their eyes widening and mouths dropping open. HIs friends stared at him with smiles and it made his heart swell. Garth gasped and he ran over, giving Dean a hug.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Garth said pulling away.

"No way...that's bullshit," Lilith growled, her eyes darkening a bit. Dean swallowed hard but didn't dare move. Chuck tried his best to hide his smirk but Dean saw the pride in his teacher's face.

"We can prove it to you if you'd like," Cas said. Dean shot him a panicked look but only got a shrug in response. Everyone was shouting for them to prove it and Dean felt his heart skip. What if he failed? What if their bond wasn't strong enough? A hand touched his face and Dean looked up.

"You'll be fine…" Cas whispered before moving a few feet away from him. He swallowed down the wave of nerves and shot a look at Garth who stood next to him. His friend was smiling and Dean couldn't understand how this guy had so much faith in him…

Cas held up his hand and blew into it, a wave of fire billowed out between his lips and even Dean gasped. He'd seen his dragon emit sparks of electricity and ice so far...and now flames? He felt the smile stretch on his lips as the wave started to roll up into a ball along Cas's open palm. When it was about the size of a basketball he stopped the flow of flames and let the fire swirl along his fingers.

There were gasps and hushed whispers all around him but he didn't dare take his eyes off Cas as he pushed up the ball of fire. Dean opened his mouth and made a small noise as the ball touched his outstretched fingers. It slid into his palm and the heat that radiated along his skin was comforting.

"No…" he heard Lilith groan but he didn't care. This was real and everyone was seeing it...he smiled and drew in a deep calming breath. His free hand touched the top of the ball of flame and pushed. There was only a slight bit of resistance when he pressed against it, making it smaller. Once his hands were touching, he felt the flames become something more solid and hard in his palm.

He lowered his hand and showed the others the stone made of pure magic, energy and flame. It was beautiful; swirls of every red, yellow and orange one could imagine.

"Happy?" Chuck said towards Lilith. His teacher smiled at him and it made Dean blush a little.

"What's your animal form?" Alistair called out. Dean shot a worried look at Cas who was already moving to his side. He wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to see Cas's broken wing. Before he could say anything Cas crouched down and his body exploded with scales. His wings stretching out behind him. Dean watched carefully and winced at the slight whimper of pain when his broken wing strained against the stretch.

"No way!"

"A dragon?"

"Winchester has a freaking dragon!"

"All Lilith has is a mangy dog!"

Dean stared at his familiar and just laughed softly, his hand reaching out to graze at the horns on his friend's head. Cas chirped up at him and purred, his tail curling around his leg.

"I think that's convincing enough...wouldn't you say?" Chuck said with a pointed glare. the other teachers mumbled their yes and ushered the kids back towards camp. Chuck stayed behind and came closer just as Cas was changing back, his teacher jumping slightly.

"As his familiar...you are welcome to join us down at the camp grounds...you don't have to stay up here away from Dean," Chuck said with a smile. Cas chewed his lip and nodded.

"I'd like that...is that ok with you Dean?" Cas asked. Dean stared up at him and laughed.

"Of course it is!" Dean shouted, wincing when it echoed in the trees.

"Alright then...come on you guys...and no more sneaking off into the woods ok? I really don't need to hear anymore of Lilith's complaints," Chuck grumbled. Dean blushed and muttered an ok before hurrying forward, Cas clutching at his hand as he followed close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has faved/followed and mostly reviewed! This is by far the fluffiest thing I have ever written and I love it so much.

* * *

Dean's fingers tightened around Cas's hand nervously as they made their way back towards the camp. Thankfully, Cas didn't seem to mind one bit, just gave him a reassuring squeeze back. The kids who hadn't followed before were gathered near the middle of the camp ground. All of them turned now, staring and pointing at them, hushed whispers about the new boy and why the hell he was holding onto Dean's hand.

He caught Victor's smirk and tried to let go of Cas's hand immediately but Cas just held on. Victor's smile faltered a bit but the hardness in his eyes just got worse as they walked past him and his friends.

Chuck led them over to one of the administrative buildings near the entrance of the camp and though Garth really waned to come in with them, their teacher made him wait outside. Dean gave him a brief smile and Garth nodded reassuringly at him.

"Alright...so...your name is Cas?" Chuck said as he moved around the desk. Dean bit his lip and quickly sat down in one of the chairs, his hands wringing together in his lap. The moment he let go of Cas he felt cold, almost sick to his stomach. Cas huffed next to him and shifted uncomfortably in the seat next to him. His familiar reached over and took his hand again. Dean looked up at him and saw him visibly relax.

"It's your bond Dean...the stronger the witch and familiar, the stronger the need to be in constant contact with each other is. You'll notice that Lilith and Alistair can't really stand to be around each other?" Chuck grinned. Dean laughed a little and tried to beat down the uncertainty and doubt.

"Dean..." Cas said softly squeezing his hand again. He didn't look up from his lap, his eyes trained on their clasped hands and felt his eyes tighten again.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Chuck asked, his voice straining a bit. Dean still didn't look up, just sat there lost in the sudden onslaught of hurtful words and the sneering faces that always wanted to block him from enjoying anything that made him truly happy. It never changed...he would figure out a new spell and want to show someone his progress. His father's face telling him to be more like Sam would beat him down. He'd create a new mixture that could possibly help someone overcome sickness quicker...and voices from the other witches would only laugh at him. Calling him pathetic.

"He feels undeserving of this," Cas answered for him, the grumble of his voice breaking through that wall of self loathing. Dean jerked his head up and pressed his lips in a grim line and tried to not glare at his new friend. Cas gave him a look that clearly said _I don't believe in that bullshit._

"You can't be serious? The bond between you two should be clear enough for you Dean. I know...it hasn't been easy with the other kids..."

"How would you know?" Dean shot out his glare intensifying as he looked at him. His chest squeezed and he swallowed the lump of guilt settling in his throat. This teacher was on of his favorites and Dean knew...he freaking knew that he would stop the bullying if he could. But Chuck was just as tortured as he was...but from his own peers. Chuck sighed heavily and rubbed at his face that sent another wave of guilt over Dean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas frown and he turned to stare at Dean again with squinty eyes.

"I was bullied back in high school too Dean...I'm just a human in a household full of psychics..." Chuck said softly. Dean nodded and wrung his hands together again in his lap. His teacher really didn't need elaborate...he knew perfectly well how it felt to be that different from your family. And constantly chastised about it. He shared a knowing look with his teacher and each gave the other a little smile.

Dean had to keep reminding himself that things were going to change now because...now...he had Cas.

Who just happened to be a dragon...one of the most revered creatures besides the Morning Stars.

And he was Dean Winchester's familiar.

He felt himself smile a little more and looked up at Cas who was grinning proudly at him. His heart swelled in his chest and he had to suck in a sharp breath to release some of the pressure.

"To answer your question from before...my full name is Castiel but Dean calls me Cas," the dragon said tearing his eyes from Dean to glance at the teacher. Chuck nodded and wrote something down.

"Do...you know how old you are?" Chuck winced. Cas let out a loud laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um...well I'm an adult for a dragon but...I think I celebrated my 17th year this past winter," Cas said. Dean grinned widely only to blush when Cas turned those bright blue eyes to him.

"My birthday is in January," Dean said softly. Cas squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Alright...you've been added to Dean's file. I doubt you have any personal belongings to move but you'll be staying in Dean's cabin. We can try to move in another bed..."

"I'll be fine sharing Dean's bed," Cas said naturally. Dean felt his face flame and Chuck choked on his spit.

"I um..." Dean stammered. Cas looked at him and then at Chuck only to laugh.

"I forget you uh...'humans' don't nest and seem to share some perversions of people sleeping in the same space...especially ones of the same gender," Cas said with a little irritation. Dean gaped at him and squeezed Cas's hand almost a little too tightly.

"It's uh...it's not that at all! Oh god...um...it's just not very...appropriate?" Chuck said and looked at Dean for help. Dean just made a small noise and shrank back, almost wanting to pull his hand away from Cas. The familiar wouldn't let him budge.

"I usually sleep in my other form anyway...I won't be molesting Dean if that's what you're so worried about," Cas growled out. Chuck's face turned a crimson color and waved his hands in front of him nervously.

"No! No of course not! I just...this is not going well at all. Listen...I know you would never hurt him...I'm just worried about the other kids here. They haven't exactly been kind to Dean and with this...um...rumor going around," Chuck said softly, his eyes meeting Dean's.

This time he did withdraw into himself and no amount of tugging could keep Dean's hand from retracting out of Cas's. He hugged his arms tight around himself and looked down at the floor. Cas tried to make him look at him but he wouldn't. What if Cas thought him disgusting? The most powerful creature out there would be bound to him for life and Dean would be hated the entire time? That actually sounded more likely than whatever this reality was.

He could see it clear as day too. Cas's usual affectionate smile and blue eyes filled with love and understanding turning into revulsion and anger. Words like _freak, fagot, _and _worthless _flying out of his mouth just as easily as it did with the others. He'd probably even join Victor in bullying and hating him.

"Dean!" His eyes flew open and gasped at how close Cas's face was to his. Hands were cupping his cheeks while his thumbs brushed away fallen tears.

"What makes you think I'd actually care if you preferred men?" Cas asked softly. Dean's eyes widened and he looked over Cas's shoulder at Chuck.

"You told him!" Dean winced as his voice cracked pathetically. Before his teacher could say anything he was forced to look back up at Cas.

"I don't care who you choose to love Dean...all I could ever care about is that you are safe...and happy," Cas said urgently. Dean made a very embarassing whimpering noise but the affection shining so brightly at him through those blue eyes just intensified. The little smile on his face grew wider and Cas pressed their foreheads together.

At some point Dean lost his voice...he really wanted to tell him how much it meant to him...but he couldn't. So Dean settled for gripping his familiar's wrists tightly, trying to calm the overflow of emotions barreling through him. When he did finally relax, Cas pulled away gently. His fingers ghosted along his face to gently wipe away his tears again.

"If anyone comes near him again...I hope you won't mind if I stand in the way?" Cas said to Chuck but kept his eyes on Dean. He couldn't help the smile growing on his face as Cas winked at him before moving back into his own chair. Chuck stared at him wide eyed and he too was trying to remember how to talk.

"O-Of course...I mean no...I won't mind," Chuck stammered quickly. Cas gave him a jerky nod and Dean found himself being pulled out of the building, leaving a very stunned English teacher behind.

Dean sucked in the fresh air eagerly and let his body relax...he was exhausted. He jumped a little when he finally opened his eyes and saw the groups of kids still staring and whispering about him and Cas. But this time was different...it was in awe.

He felt himself frown as the same people who had bullied him at some point was now smiling and waving at him.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked turning to him. Dean nodded slowly, shoving the others out of his mind as he smiled at Cas. Out of the slow moving crowed he caught his friends across the way. He wanted to take Cas over and introduce them. But something else was pulling him the opposite way and he knew exactly what it was. Without a word he headed towards it, Cas following behind without question.

Cas's fingers wiggled in his hand and Dean inwardly panicked a little bit thinking maybe he wanted to let go. Once he loosened his grip the dragon's fingers just weaved through his own. Dean bit down on his bottom lip and hurried over to where he knew Luc was keeping watch.

Sure enough, he saw the enormous black wings fanning out and Cas stilled behind him nearly yanking him back.

"Oh my..." Cas whispered. Dean laughed and tugged him along.

"Luc?" Dean called out. The Morning Star smiled down at him before gracefully stepping off the small cliff to settle in front of him.

"Ah...so this must be what all the fuss is about," Luc said warmly, his eyes glancing down at their linked hands.

"I wanted you to meet my familiar...Castiel," Dean said shyly.

"Familiar? Oh Dean...that's wonderful," Luc laughed, his smile enormous and beaming, his hand raising to settle over his heart. Dean gasped...he knew what that very small gesture meant. It was only meant for close friends and family... it was their silent way of showing that they were proud of you. Dean swallowed down the sudden and almost violent lump in his throat.

"What...what are you?" Cas asked his head tilting to the side a little.

Luc turned those impossible gray eyes at Cas and the beaming smile turned softer. The black wings spread out to their max and his skin began to glow in the sunlight. Cas gasped softly next to him and Dean watched as tentative fingers reached out to touch. To Dean's utter surprise, the Morning Star let him. Cas ran his fingers through the downy feathers and Luc shivered as if being tickled.

"Just a winged beast like yourself brother," Luc breathed out. Dean let Cas's fingers slide out of his hand easily and watched in awe as his familiars own wings materialized out of his back. They were completely different from Luc's but both were so beautiful it made Dean's eyes hurt seeing them that close.

Luc's were billions of feathers so sleek black hints of navy and emerald were visible. They were exactly what Dean always envisioned anytime he thought of angels.

Cas's were leathery and black as well with dark blue scales along the bones. Dean wanted to reach out and touch them but kept his hands to himself.

"I've never seen a creature like you," Cas said softly.

"The first of my kind called themselves The Morning Stars after the first fallen Angel," Luc explained. Cas's eyes widened.

"And you...my friend...are a dragon...am I correct?" Luc asked. Cas nodded and winced a little when Luc reached out to gingerly touch the still sensitive wing.

"It's healing wonderfully...you did a very good job Dean," Luc said. Dean blushed and shrugged shyly. Luc dimmed down and slowly withdrew his wings into himself and Cas did the same...it seemed to take a toll on his familiar. He looked tired but still happy. Their hands found each other naturally and Cas sighed softly. Dean bit his lip, feeling proud that he could give his familiar some comfort as well.

"Thank you Dean...I knew I didn't waste that on you," Luc said with a wink before catching air and flying over them towards another cluster of rocks. Cas gave him a questioning look and Dean promised to tell him later.

Dean slowly walked back towards the other kids, desperately trying to ignore the excited whispers going on around him. It didn't even seem to phase Cas at all, just stayed by his side with a small smile on his face. Dean stopped a little ways from where his friends stood and took in a deep breath.

"Dean...why are you scared?" Cas asked as Dean hesitated to bring him over to his friends. Dean didn't know how to answer that...he trusted Garth...and Kevin. But he was still terrified of someone taking this away from him. Charlie looked over at him and beamed, waving him over almost frantically. Dean beat down his doubts the best he could and without a word, pulled Cas over to them.

"Oh my god...finally a good rumor in this stupid camp is true!" Jo exclaimed. Dean looked into her face and swallowed at the glow of pride showering up at him.

"I'm so happy for you Dean...and it looks like your bond is only a little stronger than that bitches," Charlie said sarcastically. Dean laughed and squeezed at Cas's fingers, subconsciously pulling him closer.

"But it is stronger," Cas said, his head tilting in confusion. Dean shook his head and opened his mouth to explain when a deep growl erupted from Cas's throat. He looked up and followed the heated glare of his friend. Victor stood among his group, all of them pointing and laughing towards Dean.

For the first time since his ex best friend pushed him down...he felt nothing.

No fear, anger, loss...pain. Only the warmth radiating off of Cas and through the mark on his wrist from Luc. His friends were staring up at him so much awe and fondness it made his heart almost explode from his chest.

"Cas...it's ok," Dean said softly pulling the attention of his familiar. The anger melted almost instantly out of those blue eyes. Cas gazed at him before smiling softly and giving him a slight nod.

In the distance the laughter stopped only to be replaced with uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Dinner was interesting and Dean almost choked several times from laughing so hard. Kevin meeting Cas for the first time was precious...the gnome stared at him and nearly screamed every time Cas sniffed at him.

"I can't help it...you smell like peanut butter..." Cas grumbled with embarrassment after making Kevin shriek for what seemed like the 100th time. Everyone was red faced and trying to cover their laughs until it just became impossible.

"He made the sandwiches earlier," Dean gasped out wiping the tears from his eyes. Cas stared at him wide eyed and hugged the gnome, making the little guy squeak loudly. Everyone burst out laughing again and Dean didn't mind the stares from everyone else this time.

"Here you go buddy," Garth said plopping down a plate with 4 Pb and j sandwiches piled on it. Cas made that grumbling purr and nearly shoved his face down into the food. Dean cried out laughing and Garth fell into the chair next to him.

"Oh my god he's so fucking adorable...I want one!" Jo giggled. Charlie covered her mouth and tried to eat her own dinner. Ash just stared with wide eyes, his jaw moving slow to chew the fries in his mouth.

"Cas...stop!" Dean laughed, his arm holding his cramping stomach.

"Hands...use your hands," Dean giggled when the dragon looked up at him in question. Cas blushed and smiled sheepishly at the others. It was too much. The table erupted in laughter again and Dean couldn't give a damn at the annoyed looks around them.

For the first time in forever he was just...happy and actually enjoying himself.

They managed to get through the rest of dinner without too much more interruption from Cas's lack of manners. Dean even found himself being led to the nightly bonfire in the middle of the camp for the first time since being here. After dinner he'd just find himself running to the clearing and then straight to his bed. Now, he was surrounded by his friends and Cas.

The dragon stared into the flames with a huge smile on his face. Dean watched as he got closer and gasped with everyone else when Cas blew into the flames, making it glow brighter and bigger.

"He is so fucking awesome," Jo breathed next to him. Dean smiled brighter and continued to watch Cas have fun playing with the fire.

"I always knew you were better than what everyone had said about you," Jo said quietly. Dean glanced at her and bit his lip. She gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek and walking away towards her own friends. Dean felt his cheeks burning a little and it wasn't from the heat.

"Whoa!" someone laughed and Dean turned to see Cas blowing into the fire again, making it change colors. Dean giggled and sat down on one of the logs closer to the middle. Garth slumped down next to him and Charlie on the other side.

When Cas finally had his fill he walked back over to them with a sleepy sated grin on his face and slumped down in front of Dean's legs. He was so warm and Dean sighed softly when he felt that rush in his veins once again. Cas must have felt it as well, he shuddered and tilted his head back to rest on Dean's knee.

They sat there for a really long time, just cherishing the moment until they were ushered back into their cabins. Thankfully, his roommates didn't say a word about the idea of him and Cas sharing a bed. Ash just shrugged with a crooked smile and Garth...well he just looked so damn happy for Dean. It was then he realized that other than Cas...Garth was probably going to be his best friend once this trip was over. The thought made him giddy as he crawled into his bed.

"Dude...he's like a freaking heater...it's actually warm in here," Ash sighed happily from the top bunk. Dean laughed softly as he watched Cas in his dragon form crawl in next to him, cuddling into his side. It was true...their cabin was warm and it was pulling him to sleep quickly.

"Thank you," Dean whispered softly; the purring next to him intensified.


	7. Chapter 7

The next following days were short of amazing. Castiel had never felt safer or more comfortable in his own skin then when he was around his new witch. Dean always looked at him with awe but...there was something deeper there...acceptance. Growing up always on the run from everything had made him just a touch jaded.

He missed his family...but he couldn't deny the relief it felt to be taken care of for once. Especially that first morning he woke up and Dean was snuggled into his side. He had gazed down at that beautiful boy and vowed to keep him safe...he owed him that much just for helping with his wing.

Finding a witch had never been a priority to him. He didn't even think it would ever happen...but that wave of calm he felt when they connected for the first time was amazing. It felt almost as good as flying up high in the clouds where nothing and no one could touch him.

It wasn't until 2 days later when he noticed something was off with Dean. Well...something else anyway. His human always seemed so sad...or withdrawn. He shied away from others but reveled in any affection Castiel gave him. It made him so angry that anyone could ever hurt this boy.

They were sitting by the water, watching others play around when he felt the tension radiating off of Dean. He glanced at him, seeing how his jaw clenched and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked softly, leaning a bit closer so their shoulders touched. Dean gave him a quick look before shrugging and turning back towards the water. Castiel chewed on his lip and nudged him again.

"Nothing Cas...just...people have been acting really friendly with me and it's annoying..." Dean whispered. Castiel opened his mouth to argue but instead he took Dean's hand in his.

"They want to be your friend..."

"No...they don't. They just want to say they know the kid with the pet dragon," Dean grumbled. Castiel bristled at that and narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting next to him.

"I am not a pet..."

"I know that Cas...but they don't care. These are the same kids who've made fun of me or stood by when..." Dean sighed and rubbed at his face in frustration. Castiel swallowed back his retort, his hand squeezing at Dean's, trying to show him that things were going to be different now. Dean gave him a small smile and it eased Castiel just a little.

They continued to sit in silence for a while when suddenly they were drenched with ice cold water. Dean gasped and shot up from the log while Cas saw red. He turned to see that boy, Victor, laughing with his other friends. Two of them holding the bright orange things that he assumed held the water.

Before he could even think or stop himself, he roared and a huge wave of fire erupted from his mouth. Dean stilled beside him and in the back of his mind he knew he should stop but he was infuriated. He was a dragon for god's sake! Not a measly human teenager!

"Whoa hey...we...we were just playing around!" one of the other boys laughed nervously. Castiel felt his body change fluidly and he was lower to the ground, the only sounds leaving his throat was a dangerous growl. His tail wrapped around Dean's leg possessively as he pushed out his wings, only slightly wincing in pain.

"Dude, call him off!" the same boy yelled. Victor just stood there, starring at Dean as if he was something shiny and new. It made him even angrier, he roared again and this time sparks exploded out of his mouth. Victor cried out as the bush next to him burst into flame.

"You know what...I don't think I will," Dean said softly. Castiel looked up at his human and saw the hatred shining bright in those green eyes. He was staring hard at Victor, his hands clenched in fists as his body shook. The rage spiked in Castiel again and he was about to attack them when that winged beast Luc landed between them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't set my home on fire brother..." Luc said with slight amusement. Castiel grumbled out a purr and settled close to Dean, pulling his wings into his body.

"You...all of you. Come with me...NOW!" Luc barked, pointing towards one of the main cabins. The boys tried to argue but Luc's wings flapped in a threatening manner. They shut up pretty quickly before taking off...only Victor hesitated. He looked ready to say something to Dean but stopped when Castiel growled at him.

Once they were out of sight, Castiel transformed back and shivered. He wasn't used to being...wet. It was extremely unpleasant. Dean wasn't doing much better, he took the boy's hand and lead him back to his cabin. Making sure to flare up his own body heat to warm him. There were others who shouted to them but they were ignored...the only ones who mattered, actually showed concern. Not impressiveness.

The red headed girl, the quiet one and the wolf all came running towards them, following them quietly inside. Castiel gently pushed Dean to sit down on his bed before wrapping the blanket around him.

"Thanks Cas..." Dean said quietly and Castiel knew it wasn't just for warming him up.

"What the hell happened? All we heard was shouting..." the girl asked. Castiel squinted at her and recalled her name being Charlie...he really was trying to get to know them. Out of them all...this little group here in the room were ones he was ok with. The blonde girl annoyed him and the other boy...the one with longer hair didn't even seem to really care what was going on around him.

"Victor...he um...was just trying to be funny I guess," Dean said quietly. Castiel huffed out a grumble and sat down next to him, flaring up his heat once more. Dean leaned into him and sighed softly...his nose sniffling a little.

"So...that prick dumped water on you both? God what is that guys problem?" Charlie growled out shooting up to her feet. Castiel grumbled out a yes and watched the girl bustle around the room. She found Dean's clothes and pulled out a sweater with some kind of hood on it along with some warm looking pants. Castiel waited to feel that same pull of...possessiveness he got around the blond girl and Victor when Charlie grabbed at Dean. But there was nothing. Charlie had no interest in Dean other than wanting to be his friend.

She quickly helped the boy change into the warmer clothes and Dean smiled at her shyly before laying down behind Castiel. His fingers searched for Castiel's...a deep sigh of content leaving his lips when he found them. Castiel swallowed down the rather large lump in his throat as he weaved their fingers together.

* * *

Dean woke up to find the room dark. He panicked for a moment when he felt fingers brush through his hair gently. Slowly he turned his head to find Castiel still sitting in the same spot, smiling down at him.

"Hey Cas...you didn't...didn't have to stay with me..." Dean stammered. Cas gave him a little shrug but continued to run his fingers through his hair. He really hated to admit it but fuck it felt amazing. His eyes closed again and he subconsciously started to move closer. He curled around his dragon until his head was in his lap and legs pulling in to press against the dragon's back. Cas just smiled warmly, never once pausing his ministrations.

He was almost lulled back to sleep when he smelled something freaking amazing. The door to his cabin opened and suddenly the room erupted in light. Dean made a loud squeak, pressing his face into Cas's stomach to hide his eyes.

"Aww...sorry Dean...thought we'd bring you some food," Garth said with a little laugh. Dean moved to look at the pile of food sitting on the desk and his stomach growled obnoxiously loud. He laughed when he realized it wasn't just his, Cas was staring pretty hard at it too.

"Let's eat...then we can go outside if you want," Dean said sitting up. Cas looked at him and nodded.

"Only if you feel up to it."

Dean smiled and grabbed up the plate, moving it to where both of them could share. He gave a grateful nod to Garth and felt his body relax again

* * *

It wasn't until the last week when things started to get...weird around Cas. He was fidgety...and would shift into his dragon skin more often than his human. Dean found it was just as easy to communicate with him...so that wasn't the problem.

When he brought up going back home, Cas had stared at him, wide eyed and way too quiet. It was like Cas was scared to leave the area...which Dean really didn't' understand. He tried talking to him but Cas would just look off anxiously before shifting. Dean didn't want to upset him but...he had to know what was going on...especially since they were leaving really soon.

Dean woke up 2 days before they had to leave and found himself alone. The spot where Cas usually slept was cold...it made his breath hitch in his throat. Quickly he scrambled for his clothes and tore out of the cabin. It was still pretty early, the sun barely raising. He had a feeling where Cas would be...but something made him not want to go.

Before he could hesitate any more he took off into the woods. The path was familiar and he found the clearing just as easily as before. But...instead of just seeing Cas, he saw him and another boy. He had the similar markings as Castiel. He was a dragon too...that much was clear. But from the strained look on Cas's face...it wasn't a good thing he was here.

Dean swallowed hard and looked closer at the other boy. It was easy to see that the boy was older but he looked terrible. He was so skinny...like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Huge dark circles hung under his eyes and his markings were a dull teal.

"I can't Inias...you have to understand..." Cas hissed moving a step away from the other one. Inias stared at him and shook his head, reaching out to grab onto Cas's arm.

"_We're_ family Castiel...not some silly little boy. We need your help...not him," he growled out. Dean felt his heart drop right down to his feet. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting against a tree behind him. The sound was so soft but it was enough to make both dragons jerk their head in his direction. Cas's eyes found his and he could see the guilt swimming in them.

"He's not just some silly little boy Inias...he's my witch and I'm his familiar..." Cas growled and hurried over to him. Dean tried to pull away from his friend but strong hands cupped his face.

"Dean..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked tightly. Cas's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath.

"Because I didn't want this to happen...you're already doubting me...I can feel it," Cas said softly. Dean couldn't deny it, so he didn't even try. The fear was rooted deep in his soul and there was no healing from it. Cas could try to fight it off but...ultimately, Dean knew even his familiar was going to leave him.

"He has Samandriel brother..." Inias said. Cas stiffened, his eyes blazing as they stared into nothing over Dean's shoulder. Dean gripped at the dragon's shirt, desperate to keep him close. It wasn't fair and he knew he was being selfish...but he didn't want Cas to go!

"You're lying..." Cas said turning just a bit to stare at the other one. Inias shook his head slowly.

"I wish I was...but he has him and two of us have already been killed trying to free him..." Inias said. Dean gasped and instinctively pulled Cas closer.

"How...how is he getting away with this?" Dean asked. Inias looked at him and Dean shrunk at the hatred swimming in his eyes.

"He's a human...the same way the rest of you get away with anything..."

"That's enough Inias...Dean's not like them!" Cas barked out.

"He's a human Castiel! He'll grow up to be just like them! A murderer..."

"No...not all of us are like that! My family...Cas my family can help you!" Dean begged making his dragon look at him again.

"There isn't time Dean...if Metatron really does have Samandriel...I have...I have to find him..." Castiel said, his eyes lowering. Dean sucked in a breath, his fingers clinging to his familiar.

"No...please just give me a day. I'll call them right now..."

"He's been in there for 2 weeks already..." Inias said with annoyance.

"Dean...he was my responsibility..."

"You promised...Cas you promised...please just let me call my parents..." Dean begged again but Cas was already pulling away from him. He choked back a sob when Cas kissed his forehead, pressing something hard into the palm of his hand.

"And I'll be keeping that promise...once Samandriel is safe I'll find you Dean," Cas said softly. Dean hugged him tightly, really not wanting to let go. Cas finally pulled away and Dean was shocked to see tears in his dragon's eyes as well. Inias glared at Dean as Cas made his way closer to him.

His heart shattered as he watched the two dragons fly off and he continued to watch until they completely disappeared from his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the hurt in last chapter...this one's gonna break your heart...but don't worry, I've got the band aids near the end.

This chapter is where rating M comes in.

**Warnings**: talk of non-con

* * *

Castiel nearly crashed to to the earth, his hand clutching at his chest over his heart. The farther he got from Dean...the worse he felt. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to go back...but he had to do this...it was his fault Samandriel got taken. The boy was his responsibility...he sucked in a breath as another wave of unease and pain surged through his body.

"You alright brother?" Inias asked stepping up next to him. Castiel couldn't help glaring at him...his brother had shown up and not given Castiel a chance...or time to explain things to Dean. Even so much as threatening his witch if he didn't leave with him right then. He knew another dragon was in the area...but at first he didn't even know if they were from the same herd...not until this morning.

"I'll be fine...where is he being held?" Castiel grumbled making his way to the edge of the tree line. Metatron's massive mansion stood before them, just as dark and gloomy as he remembered it. He knew well that the "shed" in the back by the pool led down to a basement...where all his pets were kept. Castiel couldn't remember exactly who or what was down there...all he cared about was getting out. Each day, one by one, a handler would take them out for their "bath time" or feeding.

He narrowed his eyes and could see the guards slowly making their rounds...it was probably already past bath time...so they'd have to break in.

"I believe it's the same place you were at...but don't worry brother...we won't have to go that way," Inias said. There was something off about his tone...and when he sniffed the air, there was something that made his stomach curl...a certain chemical smell. Before he could do anything, something jabbed into his neck. He fell hard onto the dirt and stared up at Inias, in his hand was an empty syringe.

"You bastard..." Castiel growled, scrambling on his hands and knees trying to get away. His limbs stopped working and his vision was getting extremely blurry. He gagged when his brother knelt by him, gripping his hair tightly in his fingers.

"All he wants is you Castiel...he'll let the rest of us go..." Inias said his voice shaky and tight with pain. Castiel stared at him with bleary eyes, trying to make his mouth form into a curse but soon, everything went black.

When he woke up...his entire body hurt and he could barely lift his head. Whatever the hell Inias had given him...was much stronger than before. He blinked several times and finally, everything came into focus.

"No...no, no, no," he muttered trying to crawl away but his back hit the other side of the cage. Something chirped next to him and he nearly cried out when he saw huge pale blue eyes staring back at him...but he wasn't in a cage.

"Samandriel...go, get out!" he hissed. The little dragon shook its head and looked behind him. Castiel blinked a few more times and the room spun again making him want to retch. When it stilled he caught several other creatures locked up in their cages, staring at him curiously Slowly he crawled back to the front of his cage and reached out to grab Samandriel's wrist.

Before he could say anything the door opened and he snarled, the short stump of a man, Metatron smiled over at him and made his way to his table. Inias slowly following behind him.

"You'll leave us be now...I have given you what you wanted..." Inias said, his voice close to begging. Metatron laughed softly with a curt nod.

"Of course! Though that little one...Samandriel is a breeder too if I'm correct?" Metatron said with a malicious smile. Castiel pulled the younger dragon closer to him and snarled darkly. Inias turned a panicked look at him before grabbing onto Metatron's jacket.

"No...I'm taking him out of here...and you leave me and my family alone..." Inias said. Metatron held up his hands with a laugh before gesturing towards where Castiel was.

"Of course, of course! But my offer still stands...if you or..the others of your herd want to come and you know...breed that one. You're welcome too..." Metatron said with a dark smile. Inias bristled and hurried over to Castiel's cage.

"Samandriel...listen to me...you have to find my witch...Dean. Please...you have to find him," Castiel whispered urgently, his voice breaking at his witch's name. Samandriel nodded and tried to nuzzle him but Inias was already trying to pull him away. The younger dragon let out a strangled cry and gripped onto Castiel's arm.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...come now Samandriel!" Inias ordered, yanking their hands apart. Castiel stared after them, his breathing coming in hard pants. He backed away until his back was pressed against the other side, his body shuddering when Metatron knelt down by the door.

"Welcome home...this time...you won't be escaping," he laughed.

* * *

Dean refused to leave his cabin for the rest of the time they were at the camping grounds. His friends tried, not understanding why Cas was suddenly gone and Dean was completely non responsive. Chuck attempted to talk to him but was met with a blank stare...even Luc tried. But Dean didn't want to talk to anyone...he just wanted to go home and forget about this whole trip.

The best thing to ever happen to him happened...and then it was just ripped away. And Cas didn't even try to stop it...but wasn't that everyone's MO when it came to Dean?

He shook his head violently, trying to rid his brain of anything that had to do with the stupid dragon. It didn't help that everything hurt...he felt like he was getting the flu. Body aches...he had a fever earlier. He had hoped...and prayed that Cas would come back...but that was days ago. And nothing...and now it was time to leave. Garth sat in a chair by his bed, constantly looking over at him. For the most part, Garth kept quiet...the only time he spoke was to let Dean know he was there for him. He was thankful for it...but he just wanted to curl up in his own bed and...forget.

There was a call from outside and Dean looked around to make sure everything of his was packed up...his eyes caught something glaring under his bed and dropped down to look closer. It was the fire stone he and Cas created...the dragon had pressed it into his hand before taking off. Part of him wanted to leave it...but something made him grab it up, shoving it into his pocket.

If Dean was paying attention, he would have noticed it was much warmer than it should have been.

They made their way outside and checked in with Chuck, Dean ignored the look of worry on his teachers face. Before he could board the bus though, Luc was gently grabbing at his wrist...the one with the Morning Star's mark.

"Dean...I don't know what's going and wish you would talk to me...or someone about it. I can't...go into the city but...if you need me. For anything at all...you know how to reach me," Luc said, his thumb rubbing at the mark. Dean looked up at him and desperately wanted to tell him...but they were being herded onto the buses. He gave him a small forced smile and made his way onto the bus, Garth taking the seat next to him. Charlie and Kevin moved into the seat in front of them and for the first time in days, Dean felt a bit calmer. Like he could make it through this.

He glanced up to catch the smirk on Lilith's face, her mouth opening to probably say something hurtful when Victor...his ex best friend moved up behind her and made a rude noise. She jerked her head to look back and rolled her eyes, continuing on down the aisle. Dean could feel his face pulling into a frown, completely confused...which got even worse when Victor gave him a brief nod and an even smaller smile.

"What the hell..." he heard Charlie mutter and he could only shrug. What the hell indeed.

* * *

Garth bit his lip hard watching his friend pull his bags from the back of his jeep. Dean had explained that his parents were in the middle of something and couldn't come pick him up. Garth insisted on driving him and Dean really didn't even try to put up a fight. It just stirred the anger inside Garth's belly even more.

His brain couldn't get a handle of the idea of Castiel just up and leaving...Dean never explained but when he came back down from the hill alone...with no sight of the dragon...Garth instantly knew. But there had to be a reason...he saw the way Castiel looked at Dean...

It just didn't make any flippin sense!

"You got everything?" Garth asked grabbing up one of his bags. Dean nodded and silently made his way to the front door. It was wrenched open and a tall younger boy made of gangly limbs and hair ran out, his body crashing into Dean's in a fierce hug.

"I missed you! Who are you?" the boy asked giving Garth a curious look.

"That's my friend...Garth...and I missed you too buddy..." Dean said softly. Garth followed them inside the house and for just a brief moment, he forgot about the turmoil rolling around his friend. The house was clean and smelled amazing ...there were lore books and little things everywhere that screamed of Dean's heritage. A blonde woman stepped out of the kitchen and Garth instantly froze...she had a hunter tattoo on the inside of her wrist and he tried to not panic.

"Dean...sweet heart I'm so glad you're home!" she said with a bright smile, hurrying over to engulf her son in a hug. Dean hugged her back and forced a smile.

"Um...I'm gonna go unpack...I'll see you around Garth...thank you for the ride home," he said with a wave. Garth nodded and watched Dean disappear around the corner, the younger boy trailing close behind.

"Garth was it?" Dean's mom asked, her eyes taking him in. Garth nodded and chewed on his lip.

"Yes ma'am..."

"I'm Mary...my son is usually not one to ignore his manners...is...is everything alright with him?" she asked. Garth swallowed, not knowing how much he should say. He knew from the little things here and there that Dean loved his mother but even she didn't understand him.

"That's...not really my place to say but...if he needs a friend...tell him to call me. I only live 10 minutes away..." Garth said and hurried out of the house before she could ask him any more questions. He climbed into the jeep and glanced up at the clear bright blue sky.

"Castiel man...where in the hell did you go..." Garth whispered.

* * *

Dean curled up in a ball under the covers, the pain in his stomach intensifying. It was almost as if his very soul was trying to rip itself from him...and Dean really couldn't blame it. He'd leave himself if he could.

Something extremely warm was pressing into his leg and he rolled onto his back to fish out the fire stone. It was glowing brightly and it was hot to the touch. Dean instantly felt better and the moment it left his skin, the pain was back.

"Figures..." Dean sighed. There was a gentle knock on his door and before he could call out go away, his mom was slipping into his room. She glanced down at him, her face scrunching in worry.

"Baby...did something happen?" she asked sitting down on the bed. Dean shrugged and turned away from her, a small gasp leaving her. She reached around and he let her take the stone out of his hand.

"Where...where did you get this?" she asked. Dean didn't answer, he was trying to not cry...the pain in his stomach was back and all he wanted was the feel that warmth...he wanted Cas back.

"It doesn't matter mom..." Dean muttered hugging his pillow closer to his chest. Mary gripped his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Sweetheart..."

"It's nothing mom...I met someone and...he wasn't who I thought he was..." Dean said with some exasperation. Mary's eyes widened but thankfully remained quiet. She ran her fingers through Dean's hair and gently placed the stone in his waiting palm.

"We'll talk tomorrow..." she said. He nodded and watched her exit his room. He gripped the stone tight in his hand and curled back into a ball.

* * *

Castiel glanced at the Alpha across the room...he was meant to be breeding him at this point but thankfully, the other dragon refused. He told him he never had to force a dragon to be with him before...and he wasn't going to start now.

He learned that his name was Gabriel and was extremely kind to Castiel. Anytime Metatron forced them into the same room, Gabriel took the brunt of the beatings. The very first time, the handler had beat Castiel until he was unconscious...he woke to find Gabriel gently cleaning him with a wet wash cloth.

He hadn't meant to lash out on the older dragon but it was an instinct to defend himself. Gabriel didn't stop him...only explaining himself and what happened once he had calmed down.

"Are you alright Castiel?" Gabriel asked walking up to him. His honey colored wings stretched out behind him for a moment before they disappeared again. They never shifted into their dragon skins when they were together...it made things easier.

"No..." Castiel muttered. He felt even worse than before...he couldn't even care about the punishments Metatron had his handler's dish out...but the pain from being away from Dean...it was getting worse.

He couldn't hold any food down and Gabriel was the only one who showed any kindness towards him...he just kept thanking who ever listened that Metatron allowed them to be in the same room for hours at a time. The human hadn't been able to acquire another dragon, or entice anyone of his herd to come breed him...so he had to make due with the two of them.

"I wish I was strong enough to break free..." Gabriel sighed, his fingers carding through Castiel's hair. It made him purr softly in his throat, he gripped at Gabriel's arm and closed his eyes, letting his head fall into the other dragon's lap.

"It's ok Gabe...it's ok..."

* * *

"John you need to listen to me...there is something...seriously wrong with your son! You need to come home!" Anna could hear Mary shouting all through the house. She had been denied to see Dean from the boy himself so she didn't pry. But now...she could feel how distraught Mary was through their link and she had to do something.

She made her way through the house towards the boy's room, hesitating at the door when she could hear him sniffling. He had been home for a few days now and was steadily getting worse. At first everyone thought maybe he had a cold...then maybe the flu...and Dean was refusing the doctor. If she remembered correctly, he even refused dinner last night...and then breakfast this morning. That wasn't like him...the boy always had a healthy appetite. She held her breath and entered the room without so much a knock.

"Oh my...Dean!" she cried rushing over to the bed. He was rocking back and forth, holding his stomach as he softly sobbed into his pillow. His skin was slick with sweat and she hissed when she touched his forehead. He wasn't burning with a fever...but cold...he was freezing to the touch. His hand was squeezed tight around something and Anna had to pry his fingers open to find the stone. It was nothing she had seen before but the way he was reacting could only mean one thing.

"Dean...sweetie, you need to listen to me. Where is your familiar?" Anna whispered. Dean's eyes shot open and stared at her, a fresh wave of tears falling down his cheeks.

"How...how did..."

"Because I am one remember? This happened to Mary when her father tried to banish me away from her...what happened Dean?"

"He...he left," Dean gasped, his body starting to tremble.

"How could he leave you? Was he forced?" Anna asked. Dean shook his head and forced out a bitter laugh.

"No one forced him...he had to save one of his brothers...and left," Dean said, his eyes drifting close. Anna shook her head and tried to not grow to angry at the other familiar. He should have known what this would do to Dean! Hell...the same thing should be happening to him as well! She tried to get the stone from Dean but he only clutched at it tighter.

Finally giving up she ran out of the room to find Mary. She had an idea what Dean's familiar was but...it was nearly impossible. Mary was still on the phone shouting with John when the door bell rang. She caught Mary's eye and rolled her own making Mary smile if only just a little. John was a piece of work...and Anna tried very hard to keep her feelings to herself about the stupid man.

She pulled the door open to find a younger boy...probably about Sam's age staring up at her with huge light blue eyes. There was something about him that made her pause, looking closer she saw the scales on the edges of his face...and the very small horns on the crown on his head.

"Jesus..."

"No...I'm Samandriel...I need to find Dean...is he here?" he asked firmly. Anna sucked in a breath and allowed the boy into the room. She went to close the door but another boy pushed through, waves of guilt poured from him making Anna gasp sharply. He had the same markings as Samandriel but his horns were longer.

"Who was at the door Anna? Oh...hello...who are you?" Mary asked, her eyes widening when she saw the two boys. Samandriel looked up at her and then at Anna.

"I don't have time to explain...where is Dean?" he asked. Mary's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything, a shout exploded from upstairs and Samandriel took off towards it. Anna and Mary ran after him. The boy crashed through Dean's room and instantly hurried to his side, pressing the palm of his hand against Dean's heart.

"What are you doing!" Mary shouted but Anna stopped her from getting closer. Dean gasped and he stared up at Samandriel, his eyes clear for the first time in days.

"Mary...he's a dragon..." Anna said softly, turning to look at her witch's shocked face.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

Dean stared up at the boy hovering over him, his mouth pressed into a firm line. The ice in his veins melted enough to breathe a bit easier and he was able to sit up, his eyes still glued onto the boy's face. He glanced over at his mother and frowned, the dragon who had left with Cas was standing in the hallway.

"What...what the hell are you doing here? Where's Cas?" Dean asked. The boy sighed heavily and shook his head, casting a heated glare at the older one.

"I'm Samandriel, Dean...Castiel told me to come find you."

"Wait...is he ok...is Cas ok!" Dean cried, his fingers digging into Samandriel's wrists. He heard a gasp from his mother and he couldn't look at her.

"Dean...honey...who is Cas?" Mary asked softly.

He finally looked up at her and swallowed hard, Samandriel moved his arm so that his fingers could interweave with Dean's...it made him feel amazingly better.

"Cas...Castiel...he's a dragon and...he's my familiar mom," Dean said. A huge smile exploded on his mom's face and she rushed over to the bed to cup his face in her hands.

"Sweetheart that's amazing! How in the world did you ever meet him?" Mary asked. Dean told a very quick version up to it, clamming up at the part of when Cas left. His eyes glared over at the older dragon and he fidgeted nervously on his feet.

"I still can not believe you lied and traded Castiel for me Inias..." Samandriel growled, his eyes glowing a bit as he glared at him.

"I had no choice! Metatron knew where we were and planned on kidnapping the rest of us...we couldn't just leave you and Castiel behind..." Inias argued. Samandriel growled at him, making Anna and Mary step back with a slight gasp.

"Don't you think that if you would have worked with Castiel you could have figured out a different way? I wasn't hurt and the dragon he has wouldn't touch me without my permission...but no, instead you traded one for another...and for what exactly?" Samandriel asked, his eyes narrowing when Inias gave him a knowing glance.

"So...this bastard has Cas again? That's why he's not with you?" Dean asked, not caring for this other underlying conversation one bit. He wanted his familiar back.

"Someone needs to start explaining...now," Mary said stepping between the glaring dragons. Samandriel nodded at her and helped Dean to his feet. They made their way into the kitchen and sat down around the table while Anna started to make lunch.

"I assume by the mark on your wrist...you are one the hunters?" Samandriel asked. Dean sat closer to the young dragon...he didn't care to try and explain or over evaluate it but he felt better...like he had a direct link to Cas.

"Yes...so you can understand my growing interest in this Metatron...who is he?" Mary countered.

"We can handle this on our own Samandriel...we don't need help from humans..." Inias spat. Samandriel growled menacingly.

"And how is that working out for us? And it's not just our herd he's trying to collect...he has other creatures as well...do me a favor Inias and please shut up..."

Dean couldn't help but grin...the kid was a spit fire.

"Metatron is a human as far as I can tell but he has an obsession for creatures...especially ones that can shift their skin. Our herd was traveling and Castiel and I had stopped to rest when he realized someone was tracking us...I hid and Castiel...was taken. I tried to find my way back to our herd but...they found me and took me as well. I had hoped that Castiel would be there but was grateful when I heard he escaped. It wasn't until Inias here came to Metatron that I heard about Cas being close by. I never wanted the trade but they wouldn't let me speak to him...I was only released from my cage when they brought in Castiel...before we left, he asked me to find his witch..." Samandriel explained. Dean swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So...you...knowing that Castiel was a familiar...lied to him to drag him away from his witch...and now he's in some prison? Good work," Anna forced out a laugh. Inias fidgeted on his feet, his eyes lowered to the ground. Dean was glad for his silence...he didn't know how much he could take hearing his excuses.

"Ok...what can we do to get Cas out?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"I don't know...my herd wants to leave...but I refuse to do so until I know Castiel is safe. Since I'm one of the very few breeders...they won't leave me behind," Samandriel said bitterly. Dean rubbed at his face and stared at his mom.

"Let me call a few people...what this man is doing is highly illegal...if we can bust him...we can throw his ass in jail," Mary said hurrying out of the room. Dean wanted to tell her about Luc but he was exhausted and really didn't want to talk anymore.

"Anna...I need to lay down," Dean said weakly. With the help of Samandriel and Anna, they moved to the couch so he could curl up, his head resting in the young dragon's lap. It was a poor substitute but he made do. He pulled the fire stone out of his pocket again and clutched it to his chest just before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Castiel...wake up...you have to wake up," a voice was calling out to him urgently, his shoulder being rocked back and forth almost roughly. He groaned and blinked his eyes open but he couldn't focus...everything was blurry. Gabriel was hunched over him, his wings splayed out defensively.

"What...what's going on?" Castiel coughed, almost yelping at the sound of an explosion above them. His heart quickened and he clutched at Gabriel's wrist, pulling him closer.

"I'm not sure...but it started a few minutes ago...all the guards have left," Gabriel said softly. Castiel managed to sit up and look around, the other creatures were cowering in the farthest parts of their cages...and no humans to be seen. But he could smell them...the scent nearly overpowering everything else.

"Oh god!" Castiel cried when a blast exploded near the door of the basement, sending a billow of smoke straight into the room. Gabriel growled and covered him with his wings, his body exploding into scales. Castiel was thankful for it, he was still too weak to shift.

He closed his eyes to focus when he caught another scent...one that sent sparks of life straight into his limbs.

"Dean...Dean!" Castiel shouted coming out from under the wing. The door to their cage was hanging by a thread and he was able to push it open with his shoulder. Gabriel grabbed at his arm, pulling him back just as a loud BANG filled the air. He froze in mid step and blinked...why did he suddenly feel numb? Dean was here...he should be feeling better...he blinked a few more times and smiled when Dean's face was coming into view from the smoke. At first his witch smiled back but then his face fell...and he was screaming.

Everything was moving slowly and he didn't understand...then he was falling to his knees, Dean catching him just before he collapsed. That's when he saw it...the blood blooming out of his chest.

This had to be a nightmare...it had to be.

* * *

Dean stared at the mansion and held his breath...he couldn't' believe he was actually here...but he had fought with everyone, including his mom and dad to join. He wasn't going to leave it up to anyone else to save his dragon... Samandriel had even argued for him. There was a clicking noise to his left and glanced over at the dragons who were pointing the small shed out to the other hunters.

He caught both Ellen and Jo's eyes and smiled in thanks for them being here...they nodded at him and moved through the trees to take their places closer to the pool. His mom was next to him, pulling out the make shift bombs they had made before coming here.

About 10 other hunters were there, moving to crowd the place...the Men of Letters had wanted nothing to do with it...especially his father. It made him so angry...John still refused to believe that Dean had been chosen by a dragon. He pushed it out of his head and tried to focus when he felt a gust of wind at his back.

Luc knelt down beside him and shared a smile, squeezing his wrist to settle him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he had woken up from his nap and found out that the MOLs wouldn't help at all...and his mom was worried they may not be able to get his dragon out...he instantly called for Luc. Mary had grabbed his wrist and completely freaked out...wondering what he had done to make a Morning Star want to keep an eye on him. Before he could even try and explain, Luc manifested out of the shadows with a deep glare towards his mother. He then explained in a very clipped tone why he had given Dean his mark. Mary apologized profusely to him and it would have been a little amusing if Dean hadn't been so upset about it.

Luc instantly agreed to join them when Dean told him about Castiel...and about Metatron.

"Are you ready Dean?" Luc whispered. Dean nodded and gripped on to his hand when Luc made this...sound in the back of his throat. It was almost like a screech owl...it raised the hair on the back of his neck and suddenly he saw jars flying in the air. Luc's wing came around him and protected him from the flying debris when they exploded. There were shouts and Mary yelled for them to start moving.

It was chaos and Dean could barely see where they were going but he followed close behind Luc, ducking for cover whenever the Morning Star would shout for him too. His heart was pounding in his chest as the sounds of fighting and gunfire surrounded him.

He peered over the edge of the wall he was hiding behind to see Luc fighting off several humans, they were only about 15 feet away from the shed and Dean bit his lip. He got up to run for it when one of the guards came into his view. The gun raised and Dean shouted, focusing all of his fear and sudden anger into his arms. He thrust out his hands and a pulse exploded out of his palms, hitting the man square in the chest. Dean laughed a little when the guy flew back, slamming into the wall of the main house.

"That was awesome!" Jo cried from his left and he laughed again, swaying a bit on his feet.

"Dean! Get down!" he heard Luc shout and he fell to his knees just as another bomb went off...right at the doors of the shed. He swallowed hard at the sight of the mangled doors. There was a hand gripping his arm and he shouted, only to see Luc looking down at him. Dean took in a shuddering breath and took off in a run towards the shed, Luc and his mother close on his heels. The stair case was filled with thick smoke and he could vaguely hear someone shouting...as he descended down, he could make out his name. There was a loud bang and he gasped, the sound vibrated along the walls making his ears ring.

"Cas!" He yelled and broke out of the smoke, his face breaking out into a smile when he saw his dragon.

"No...No!" Dean screamed racing towards him, he caught Cas just as he collapsed, gently laying him in his lap.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, his blue eyes wide with fear as they filled with tears. Dean couldn't breathe...his chest was too tight and his entire body was trembling as his hand pressed against the gunshot wound in the middle of his chest.

"Go after him!" he heard his mother scream. He was slightly aware of footsteps and someone calling out his name. He didn't dare look away from Cas though.

"You're gonna be ok...I promise," Dean said thickly, his throat constricting at the very small smile gracing his dragon's lips.

"Dean...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have left you..." Cas stammered, his body shaking hard with tremors now. Dean shook his head vigorously, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"It's ok..." Dean whispered. Cas took in a deep breath and nuzzled at him, pressing his face into his neck. Dean clung to him tightly, a scream tearing out of his throat when Cas went completely limp in his arms.

* * *

Castiel groaned, blinking his eyes furiously against the bright light shining straight at him. It took a minute for him adjust and realize it was a beside lamp. He jerked up and gasped...he was in a bed...and not just any bed...it was Dean's. His scent was everywhere and he recognized the altar that stood against the wall.

Frantically he pulled at his shirt only to freeze...there was a bandage on his chest...

He hadn't dreamed it at all...it really did happen. But how...he remembered staring up at Dean and then everything went dark. He truly believed he died...so how did he get here? Something moved near the door and he instantly tried to curl up but the pain in his chest was immediate. Dark wings rustled and Luc was stepping towards him with a frown.

"You need to be careful..." he said softly. Castiel stared up at him as he checked the bandage on his chest. Once he was satisfied he muttered something low in his throat and moved away.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, coughing against the roughness in his throat. Luc looked at him with a little smile before handing him a water bottle. He waited until Castiel drained the whole thing before crouching down beside the bed.

"He saved you Castiel...it was the most terrifying but beautiful thing I had ever seen. You died...in his arms and...there was nothing any of us could do. That bullet clipped your heart and no amount of magic from us...would have saved you. But Dean..." Luc smiled huge and laughed breathlessly, "He wouldn't let you go. Started screaming when that other dragon tried to take you from him. I don't know how he did it but...he sucked all the energy around him, into himself. Including mine."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, Luc only smiled bigger and gripped his hand tightly in his own, "I didn't understand it at the moment but...when I looked at him, he was emitting this bright...hot white light. His mother started to panic and I didn't know what to do...whether to stop him or let him continue. All I could do was stare...he pressed his lips to yours and that light exploded out of him. It was so blinding I didn't get to see it...but the next thing I knew...you were breathing...and the bullet was no longer in her chest."

"Luc...where is Dean...please...please tell me he's ok," Castiel nearly begged.. His fingers clung to Luc's hand desperately while the ones of his free hand brushed over his lips. Dean had kissed him? Something fluttered in his belly and he swallowed hard. His friend smiled brightly and gave him a short nod.

"He's ok...passed out the moment he realized you were alive. He's been sleeping this whole time...like you. It's been 3 days..."

"Three days? What happened to Metatron? And Gabriel?" Castiel asked, the panic rising rather quickly in his throat. Luc only laughed at him.

"Metatron was captured before he could get too far...now he's waiting for judgment. And not just from the humans...the hunters as well. All the creatures he had were released and with the help of your herd...are finding their way home. Gabriel is fine...refuses to leave until he knows you're ok," Luc explained. Castiel nodded, his eyes closing with relief. He jumped when the door opened and he gasped, Dean poked his head in and smiled big.

"Oh thank god...you're awake," he said entering the room. Luc grinned as he squeezed his fingers, standing up quickly. He cupped the side of Dean's face and laughed softly before he left the room. It was tense for a short moment and Dean was racing towards him, his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again..." Dean whispered against his ear. Castiel nodded and pulled him closer, hiding his face against his shoulder.

"I won't...I'm never leaving your side again," Castiel mumbled into his shirt. Dean pulled away enough to look at him and Castiel swallowed hard...his witch had changed...matured greatly in the last few days. There was something stronger in those bright green eyes...and it made his heart flutter.

"Cas..." Dean whispered, his hand cupping the side of his face. Castiel couldn't help himself, he pressed into it and sighed softly before meeting Dean's eyes again. His witch smiled and Castiel held his breath as he leaned in, brushing their lips together.

"Is...is this ok?" Dean asked chewing on his bottom lip. Castiel grinned and nodded, his thumb pulling Dean's lip out between his teeth. He grabbed the sides of his face to pull him in for a sweet kiss, their lips moving along the others chastely.


End file.
